


Nice Guy

by artisticNutcase



Series: Night Vale Stories [3]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Big Rico's Pizza, Cat, Cell Phones, Fluff, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Night Vale Community Radio, OC, Scientist Carlos (Welcome to Night Vale), Text Messages, Typical Night Vale Weirdness, laboratory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisticNutcase/pseuds/artisticNutcase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a new scientist enters town? One with marshmallow skin and hair like sun rays?<br/>What happens when Cecil likes him and Carlos just really doesnt?</p><p> Written after/spoilers for: "Cookies"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Guy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frajic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frajic/gifts).



> This fic is going to include some of the most recent events so if you aren't up to date with WtNV you might wanna listen to the episodes first before reading this. Any content of "Condos" is not included, that goes for happenings or rules that were mentioned during that episode as I did not have the chance to listen to it, yet.
> 
> This fic could be seen as a sequel to "Chant me to Sleep", my first WtNV fic, although the plot lines are separate and both fics are complete without each other. This one will mention and reference some things that happened in "Chant me to Sleep", so it might be interesting to have a look at, as well.
> 
> Enjoy~

It was that time of the day again.

That time when Carlos, the scientist, left his lab to his team of other scientists to go up to his apartment and listen to Cecil's show on the radio. The man was always excited to be intoxicated by the smooth and fulfilling voice of his boyfriend.  
As he left said laboratory he felt the gazes and grins of his co-workers rest on him. He knew very well what they meant. He had turned on the radio in the laboratory a few times before to listen while getting some work done. But whenever Cecil had mentioned him or their relationship it had made Carlos want to sink into the ground in embarrassment even more than usually as his team would giggle and cackle and try to pull him into playful banter. The scientist refused to even bother thinking about how many jokes were made at his expense. The brown-haired man had decided that there were ways to avoid some of the teasing and so he had begun retreating to his own space whenever it was time to listen to the Voice of Night Vale.

The door to the apartment opened with a quiet, familiar clicking noise and allowed the man to enter. The door was shut, some papers Carlos had brought were put down on the coffee table and the scientist slouched onto the couch with the little radio in his hand. He turned it on and turned up the volume so that the room would be filled with Cecil's warm and rich voice. Carlos felt a bit giddy. He loved listening to his boyfriend speak. More than he might ever admit. The scientist lay back and closed his eyes, waiting for the desired broadcast to begin. He did not have to wait for a long time. He listened closely as Cecil raised his voice and made the opening statement and his catchphrase of sorts. The first piece of news followed.

_“A new man arrived in Night Vale today, dear listeners. No one knows him and only few ever will. He says he is a scientist and has come to investigate our town. I must say, it is like a déjà vu of when our beloved scientist with his perfect hair came here.”_

Carlos opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. A new scientist? The brown-haired man started to doubt the newcomer's purpose. Carlos had been sending out papers and reports, studies and he had even been keeping a journal. Yes, Night Vale was a strange town. Bizarre, even. But it was not too big for only one scientist to investigate. Wouldn't excessive scientific personnel clutter up the mysterious place, trying to apply logic and reason?

_“The new scientist's name is Damian. He has light marshmallow skin, blonde hair and a shiny white lab coat.”_

The scientist on the couch imagined a blonde man with a lab coat and light skin. He turned out way too attractive, Carlos decided, but the mental image was already stuck. He continued to eye the ceiling. Cecil went on to rambling about and reporting different things. It took the brown-haired man in his apartment a few attempts to get his attention back to the broadcast entirely. He could not think of any reason for another scientist to come to Night Vale. Was there really need for another one? Carlos perked up when his boyfriend delivered more news on this new person, this Damian.

_“More news on the new scientist. He claims to have rented an apartment near the Desert Flower Bowling Alley and Arcade Fun Complex, not knowing about the hostile army of the underground city located beneath the pin retrieval area of lane five. When notified of the army's existence and potential danger, Damian called it a 'minor inconvenience' and stated to be 'well-prepared' for anything. We will see how this goes, Night Vale. Must we fear for Damian?”_

Carlos remembered his first encounter with that tiny army. The consequences were severe. Not only because of the physical pain and near-death experience, but also because of the pain he had caused Cecil. It was not only an 'inconvenience'. Few things in Night Vale could be reduced to that. The scientist was sure that that new scientist, that Damian guy, was not prepared, at all. He probably underestimated the danger even more than Carlos had. He might even put the entire town into danger, leaving it to be saved by Carlos again. The scientist shook his head. He wondered why he even cared. He mostly listened to the radio to hear his boyfriend's voice. He sat up properly and reached over to the stack of papers on the coffee table. He took a bunch and read them with Cecil's voice still in his ear, as if he was talking only to Carlos.

Time flew by and the brown-haired man was surprised to hear Cecil wishing the town a good night, already. Next on the radio was the sound of grass painting a visual image of the afterlife in the listener's minds. Carlos shut the radio off and received a text from his beloved only seconds later.  
 _“Hey, are you coming over tonight? There's still some leftovers from Thursday in the freezer. I would love to see you. <3 xoxoxo”_

Carlos smiled happily when reading the message, it was as if Cecil had started texting as soon as the bright “ON AIR” sign was turned off. Maybe that was even what had happened, it was easy enough to imagine. _“I'll be over in a few minutes. I can't wait to see you. Xoxo.”_

The scientist put his phone away and he looked at the papers on the table in front of him. He sighed. It appeared that he would have to procrastinate some. He hated to do that. But his hatred for procrastination did not compare to his love for seeing Cecil, so he decided to go see him despite the work that had to be done. Besides, Carlos had been told to pay less attention to his work and more to his relationship more than once. He would comply happily tonight.

The town's scientist got ready to leave the apartment by combing his hair, putting on his shoes and packing a few things just in case he was going to stay over at Cecil's. He remembered that Khoshekh was living there and had been doing so for a little while. With a deep sigh, Carlos packed extra tissues and some nasal spray. Then he finally took off, locking the door and getting into his car. He decided to leave locking up the laboratory to his team, not wanting to endure their comments on Carlos' plans for the night, which he knew they would know about the instant he asked them to leave early.

The brown-haired man drove to his boyfriend's apartment building. He eyed it for a few moments, recalling the time it got destroyed by an unidentifiable black mass, resulting in Cecil sleeping at Carlos' apartment for a few nights. The scientist smiled when recalling those fond memories. Not that the destroyed apartment itself was a particularly good thing, but since the incident brought the two men closer there was no way to feel bad about what had happened.

The man walked to the front door of the building and broke it, as was customary, before entering the building and hurrying up the stairs, careful not to step on every fourth step. The consequences would be dire. When reaching the apartment door after what seemed like way too many stairs to even fit in the building Carlos' cellphone buzzed to life for a moment to notify its owner of an incoming message.

 _“There's no need to hurry, precious Carlos.” Cecil had written. “I am only heading home myself now. See you in a bit. <3 xoxoxoxoxoxo.”_ The scientist stared at the cellphone for a few moments, utterly dumbfounded. He could have thought of that himself. There was no way Cecil would have had enough time to come home and wait for Carlos already. Why didn't he think of that sooner? With a soft sigh the brown-haired man sat down on the floor and leaned against the cool wall. The staircase was cold and empty and dark. There was a potted plant that had not been watered in forever. Carlos wasn't even sure that water was what this plant fed on. The sky and helicopters could be seen through a small window and the scientist observed them while waiting for his partner to come home.

Minutes later the awaited radio host returned from the studio. Carlos figured that Cecil must have hurried. When the blonde man saw the scientist just getting up from the floor he frowned lightly and approached him quickly. “Carlos, I thought I told you you didn't have to hurry.”

The scientist dusted off his pants a little before smiling warmly at Cecil. “That message arrived a little late.” He pointed out and ran a hand through Cecil's hair.

“Oh no, I'm so sorry.” The radio host seemed worried. “I didn't mean to keep you waiting. I really didn't.”

The brown-haired man shook his head, the smile still on his face. “I could have thought of it myself. It doesn't matter anymore, you're here now.” He leaned in and planted a soft kiss onto his boyfriend's lips which was gladly and a little more hungrily returned. They pulled away and Cecil, with a slight blush on his cheeks, unlocked the apartment door and let himself and his guest in. As they entered the Voice of Night Vale noticed the bag Carlos had brought. The blonde smiled. “Are you going to stay over?”

“Hm?” The taller man glanced at Cecil and then followed his gaze to the bag while blushing a little. “Maybe. If it's alright with you. Also only if I can deal with Khoshekh being around.”

Cecil closed the door. “Right. Allergies.” He then muttered a few words Carlos didn't understand but he was sure were curses. The scientist had a hard time staying over at the radio host's place with the cat living there for a while but at the same time Khoshekh could not be left alone for a long time because of his severe condition. The whole situation was very complicated. Not only because of the cat but also what was happening with the entire radio station. The staff seemed a bit stranger than before or at least strange in a different way. And Carlos had no idea what to think about that StrexCorp company that purchased Night Vale Community Radio. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't worried. About the town, about Cecil. He tried to ignore it for tonight to spend some relationship quality time with his boyfriend.

And so that is what happened. Cecil fed Khoshekh and then Cecil and Carlos had leftovers for dinner. As they sat at the kitchen table, both plates emptied and hunger satisfied they looked at each other and Carlos decided to speak up. “So how was your day at the station?” This was normal. A dinner with ingredients not to be questioned, a warm light filling the kitchen and causing confusing shadows on the walls, Cecil across the table and a light conversation. It was simple and great. 

“It was pleasant.” Cecil smiled. “Did you listen to the broadcast again?”

“Of course.” Carlos grinned as he saw Cecil's eyes light up. They both knew how much the radio host loved it when his boyfriend was listening to the show. Carlos thought about how he would listen to any broadcast, any station if it meant making his beloved radio host happy. “I heard there's a new scientist. I heard it from you, actually.”

The blonde giggled. “Yes.” He smiled and Carlos could tell from Cecil's facial expression that he was remembering something. “Damian.” He continued. “He's very nice. You would like him.”

Carlos wondered about that. And he still wondered about the new scientist's purpose. “Maybe.” The scientist decided to change the topic. “Shall we watch some television before heading to bed?”

“Actually.” Cecil bit his bottom lip, his cheeks flush. “I figured it's been a long, long day. Maybe we should head to bed early.” 

Carlos was hit by the implication like a pie to the face. “Yes, you're absolutely right. We should go right now.” He stood up. 

The radio host followed suit. They put the plates away quickly and chanted together. Carlos had improved ever since he had first learned how to do it from Cecil. But he knew he would never be as good or as capable. The chants felt like they were taking forever. They always did when they were performed before going to bed but not actually sleeping. Carlos recalled having to find out that they still had to be performed before the awkward way.

Soon after the two men were in the bedroom a lamp providing a dim light, just bright enough to recognize each other. The men's glasses were resting atop the nightstand and Cecil was on top of Carlos, unbuttoning the scientist's shirt hastily and kissing him hungrily. He pulled away for a brief moment so he could look into the brown-haired man's eyes.  
It was then that Carlos sneezed. Accidentally. In Cecil's face. 

The radio host sat up quickly, still on top of his boyfriend. He refrained from making any disgusted noises. It wasn't really that gross, just very uncomfortable and unpleasant. And it didn't exactly make Cecil want Carlos more or anything of the sort. The blonde wiped his face with his sleeve. 

Carlos sneezed again but he could cover his mouth that time. “I'm so sorry.” He sneezed again and sat up. He put on his glasses and reached out to grab some of the tissues in his bag, but Cecil was already handing him some. “Thanks.” 

As the scientist wiped his face his eyes were tearing up and he was starting to have a hard time seeing. “Carlos, are you alright? Do you need me to get you anything?” The radio host appeared to be worried.

“No.” Carlos looked at him. “Is it possible you brought Khoshekh into your bed?” 

Cecil's face showed guilt which answered Carlos' question perfectly. “I didn't mean to. I just couldn't resist. He's my boy! And now that I can see him outside the radio station, I want to spend as much time with him as possible.”

The scientist sneezed three more times. 

“I'll get you your allergy medicine.” Cecil got up from the bed and ready to head to the bathroom.

“That's not necessary, I'll just be heading home.” Carlos began to button his shirt again.

The radio host frowned and looked at the ground like a child being scolded by his parents. “You don't want to be with me anymore?”

“No, it's not that.” Carlos got up from the bed and walked over to his boyfriend. “But the medicine won't be that effective if I'm practically lying in cat hair.” 

“I'll change the sheets!” Cecil looked up. “Right away, just wait and-”

“It's all over me by now. Probably even in my own hair. Let's take a rain check.” Carlos smiled softly before turning away and sneezing once more. “It's for the best.”

Cecil nodded. “You're probably right.” His shoulders slumped and he was visibly disappointed. The scientist felt the same way. He had hoped for and anticipated a great and romantic night, but it was not going to happen like this. 

Carlos put on his lab coat and Cecil put on his own pair of glasses, which was still on the nightstand, and accompanied him to the door. “I'm still sorry.” The shorter man said as if trying to get Carlos to stay. 

“There's no need to be.” Carlos kissed Cecil's forehead, his cheek and his lips. The kiss lasted longer than expected. The scientist wrapped his arms around the radio host and the latter clutched his guest. It took a few attempts for both of them to be able to let go of each other and say goodbye. Carlos drove home filled with sadness and disappointment.


	2. Broadcast

When Carlos arrived at his own place he found the laboratory locked like he had expected. He went upstairs and took a shower to get rid of any cat hair that may have stuck to his hair and body. He tossed his clothes into the washing machine and put on his pajamas instead. He sat on the couch and looked at some of the papers, but realized that he was unable to focus.

He went to bed instead of working but even the attempts to sleep proved to be fruitless. Carlos felt guilty about leaving Cecil like that. He could have just taken a shower there and let his boyfriend change the sheets like offered. But he had felt like the entire mood had been ruined. And this had not been the first time Cecil had forgotten something like this.

The scientist considered his boyfriend's quirks and traits to be sweet and endearing. That included being a little clumsy or head-over-heels sometimes. Carlos wondered why he had not been in the mood to put up with it that night. It was not like he had lied to Cecil. His allergies were annoying and severe. Even with the medicine he might have spent the whole night sneezing and tearing up and blowing his nose. Maybe he would have gotten those bothersome and itchy red spots all over his skin. Carlos could not decide whether he had made a mistake by leaving, but his feeling of guilt indicated that it had been wrong to do so.

The man looked at his cell phone several times as he lay there in his bed, hoping to become more tired eventually. The text that read “No New Messages” bothered Carlos, though he had no idea what messages he should receive. What should Cecil write? Knowing him, the poor guy felt guilty and bad for not changing the sheets. He was probably unable to sleep, as well. Maybe he was looking at his phone that very moment, too, considering to send Carlos a text. 

It took long before those images of Cecil in Carlos' head became blurry and sleep overcame him. It took long and the slumber was restless.

The scientist woke up the next moment and he felt exhausted although having only woken up moments ago. He got up, yawned, stretched and proceeded to do the morning chant. It was quiet, barely a mutter as Carlos was not in a good mood and never in the right mood to chant.  
After having a quick breakfast and getting dressed he went downstairs to the laboratory where a part of his team was already working. They greeted him in a friendly way. Some of them were only then heading out to investigate the house that doesn't exist some more. The most recent discoveries have proven to be very interesting and although there were thoughts about abandoning it and leaving it be, the curiosity in the scientific team overcame them and caused them to prepare further tests. 

Carlos had brought his paper work down with him and was now sitting at the desk, finally finding the time to read what had to be read. Minutes passed, then hours and soon the few remaining people excused themselves to go to lunch. They invited Carlos to come along to Big Rico's Pizza, but the head scientist refused the offer, making the others go on their own. He went to his apartment upstairs to grab a bite to eat. As he did so he glanced at the cellphone he had placed on the coffee table earlier with the original intention to take it to the laboratory, which had been forgotten. The scientist picked it up and checked it. In his absence he had received six messages, all of them from Cecil.

The messages had been sent over the course of multiple hours. The scientist's face heated up and he wanted to tear his hair out at his own very unusual, very unsettling forgetfulness. Carlos was reliable. A very reliable person. Usually. He opened the messages, starting with the first that had been sent and then slowly working his way to the last one.

_Message 1: “Carlos, I still feel bad about last night. I'm not going to take Khoshekh into the bed, anymore. Will you come over tonight? xoxo”_

_Message 2: “You're probably mad. I can make it up to you, though. Let's go out! My treat. Anywhere you like. xo.”_

_Message 3: “Carlos?”_

_Message 4: “We don't have to do anything you don't want to do. How about you choose today's plans?”_

_Message 5: “I didn't mean to impose, I know you have important scientific matters to tend to. Any other day is fine. Any other week. Any other anything, really. I'd just really like to talk to you or know what you think.”_

_Message 6: “I don't want to bother you, I'm going to stop now.”_

Carlos panicked. Not only had Cecil been writing him multiple times without getting a single response, he had been writing multiple times over a long time. And he had been blaming himself for Carlos leaving and tried so hard to find something to make up for something that wasn't even his fault in the first place. And in the end he felt bad and rejected and it's all because of Carlos. The scientist was pummeled by guilt as he, with a shaky hand, pressed the button to respond with his thumb.

He wrote back that he had forgotten his phone and that Cecil shouldn't worry or feel bad, let alone try to make anything up to someone. Carlos wrote that it's him who is at fault and who is going to make it up to Cecil in any way. He signed the message with a bunch of x's and o's and he apologized multiple times within the text. When he thought that it was apologetic and sincere enough he pressed 'Send'. He stared at his phone, waiting desperately for Cecil to respond to him. Minutes later, the phone finally buzzed again.

_“Thank Goodness. Not that I was worried or nervously walking around in circles or anything... I have to go to the station early tonight and I got a call a few minutes ago that I have to stay very long. But knowing that you will listen is enough 'making up' for me. Xoxoxo”_

Carlos sighed in relief. Cecil and him continued to send each other playful messages and the 'moment upstairs to grab a bite' turned into a way longer period of time until Cecil wrote Carlos that he had to stop texting because he was going into work. He made Carlos promise to listen to the broadcast. 

When Carlos got to fulfilling this promise in the evening, he felt like the day had rushed by way too quickly. He had slacked off again and neglected his work. The brown-haired man shrugged it off, though, or at least he made various attempts to, trying to say that he could get it done anytime and that there weren't deadlines in the near future. He didn't quite believe himself enough to be relieved of the feeling of guilt completely. Hopefully Night Vale Community Radio would take his mind off of things. It usually did in some way, at least. Once again Cecil started with his weird opening statement and the catchphrase that Carlos mouthed silently. 

_“Listeners, I've just received word that Damian, the new scientist, has begun questioning people. Apparently he has been walking around the streets of Night Vale, getting random citizens involved in his studies and his world of science. He even questioned Larry Leroy, out on the edge of town, who has been heard calling Damian a 'really nice guy' and 'a people person'.”_

Carlos sneered a little. That person again? After only one day of being there, probably doing nothing interesting? The brown-haired man could not think of anyone who would be that interested in that person. And 'New scientist'? That was the phrase that was going to be attached to that man forever? And questioning people in Night Vale was a waste of time, Carlos knew this from experience. That Damian obviously had no idea what he was doing. Maybe he was a rookie sent to Night Vale to gather some experience with actual phenomena. 

_“I have been told by most people that he has a very calming effect on them. Damian himself says that he very much likes our little desert town. Isn't that nice and sweet? He also says that it's very fascinating and that he learned a lot by talking to the kind people of Night Vale. Aw, and we learned a lot talking to you and about you, too, Damian, if you are listening.”_

That guy was probably only trying to suck up to the people of Night Vale to get on their good side. Carlos remembered how he never had to try. Cecil went on to discuss some sort of bird that had been seen flying around town and the scientist on the couch realized that he was actually angry. He didn't really understand why. Nothing upsetting had happened, nothing was frustrating him. He was only listening to the broadcast. He looked at the radio sitting there. Soon Cecil (probably) had to speak about the new scientist again.

_“Exciting news have just reached me! It appears that the new scientist Damian has received the Night Vale Community Radio Interview Invitation that we sent him just before the broadcast. Good news, listeners, it looks like we are having the interview tomorrow, live for you.”_

Carlos gritted his teeth absentmindedly. An interview. That was nice, wasn't it? Carlos had been invited to an interview before. He had declined. This Damian person would be sitting there, in the radio booth, beside Cecil. Talking to Cecil. And Cecil would be talking back, politely, kindly. With his warm honey voice. They would be in there, by themselves, discussing the scientific matters that Cecil thought were interesting. They would prepare for the interview together, maybe they would chat during the weather. 

Wait what? Why was the scientist thinking about this that way? There was nothing about it. Cecil had studio guests. Sometimes, at least. He worked with interns and management and other people. This was no big deal. Carlos did not know what he was doing or trying to achieve by thinking this through and inexplicably getting mad about it. Nothing. He was just tired. He had not slept well and now he was tired and grumpy because of it. 

Carlos noticed that the weather was already on. He had missed its introduction entirely as he had been caught up in his own pointless thoughts about Cecil and Damian sitting in that radio booth. The scientist got up from the couch and got a cool drink from the refrigerator. As he poured himself a glass he noticed movement outside of the window. The Sheriff's Secret Police was up and about again. The brown-haired man had grown used to it. When he returned to the living room, Cecil had just spoken up again. He was talking about that strange bird, but only for a few short minutes.

_“...and we will let it circle our town. Forever. Until all collapses, all birds in the sky and the helicopters. It will all fall down onto the dead earth soiled with our blood...”_

When he appeared to be done with that news story the new scientist was the matter at hand again.

_“More news from the new scientist. He says he is going home now. 'It's late' he says 'I'm going home' he says, too, a little softer. 'Goodnight to everyone', he almost only whispered. And goodnight to all of you from me, as well. Go home and dream of the illusion that you can acquire safety until you wake up and realize it was all a dream. You are never safe. You were never safe. Goodnight, Night Vale. Goodnight.”_

With a soft sigh Carlos turned the radio off. He removed his glasses to massage the bridge of his nose with two fingers for a moment. He was in the mood to do something but he didn't know what. He could go out and perform some tests on different things in Night Vale. There were enough things to be tested and probed. Or he could write something in his journal. Or maybe he could ask one of his subordinates, a member of his team, whether they were interested in doing anything. But none of them actually lived in Night Vale. Most of them only came in for a few days and then spent most of the time at their universities or institutes. He couldn't waste their precious time in this town.

Carlos wanted to be with Cecil. He once again regretted having left abruptly the night before. It was just an allergy. Just a few symptoms. Just cat hair. The more Carlos thought about it the more he regretted and hated himself for doing what he had done. And now he could not even go over to finish what his boyfriend and him had started because said boyfriend was busy with radio host duties. The scientist wrote the Voice of Night Vale a text message. 

_“You are probably still at the station, but I wanted to confirm our plans regarding the rain check we had to take. Since you are busy tonight we are going to be meeting up tomorrow, right?”_

Night Vale was such a small town and yet it felt as if the two of them were miles apart. Carlos sent the message and waited a few minutes for a response. Maybe Cecil had forgotten his cellphone at home. Or maybe there was a lot of work to be done. Maybe meetings with station management. Just then the cellphone showed that it had received a message from Cecil's phone The scientist put his glasses back on.

_“I'm stuck here with paperwork and I can't talk too much right now. I can't make promises about tomorrow. There's a lot of things to prepare and they are most likely going to ask me to come in early again and I might have to stay late. I'm sorry. :C”_

Carlos ran a hand through his messy hair. _“You have to prepare? For the new scientist?”_ He sent the message and received a response seconds later.

_“Yes, is that weird?”_

The scientist smiled a little, Cecil was adorable when he thought that he was being too weird for Carlos. The radio host became very careful then and attempted to be 'normal'. But what was normal anyway? Carlos liked Cecil the way he was. _“No, of course not. So I can't even see you at noon?”_

_“I don't want to make promises I can't keep. I have to get back to work now. Daniel just gave me a disapproving expression. Let's talk later. Xoxoxo.”_

Carlos smiled sadly, he enjoyed the conversation, even if it was only over text messages. _“Of course. Write me when you have time. Xoxo.”_ He sent that last message and leaned back. He stared at his cell phone for a few more moments as if Cecil was going to write and tell him that they could meet that instant.

The scientist wondered when he had become like this. Hoping for responses, missing Cecil so dearly, wanting to talk to him so much. It reminded him of the relationships everyone had in high school. Writing text messages, wanting to see each other desperately. The most significant difference, however, was that Cecil's and Carlos' relationship was not as superficial or fragile as some of the relationships teenagers have. Though that did not mean by any means that Cecil did not resemble a crushing schoolgirl. That thought made Carlos snicker to himself.

The scientist went to bed soon, the lack of proper sleep from the previous night getting back at him.

He woke up the next day, having slept better than the night before, if only a little. But at least he got more sleep, no matter the quality. Carlos performed his morning routine of chanting, eating and getting ready. The morning routine then became the work routine, although there was a new section in that routine included where the scientist would look at his phone repeatedly to see whether maybe he had gotten a message from Cecil about wanting to see him or wanting to meet up. The scientist was alone in the lab that day. There was no team to chuckle and make fun or to get him back to work. It was only him and it was quiet. The man poked a cup of coffee that was sitting in front of him with his index finger. He thought about his Cecil.

That day Cecil was going to have an interview. With that new guy. That Damian. Carlos was sure that this new scientist would be unpleasant to talk to. He was probably going to brag about his research and intimidate the poor radio host with his bizarre science.

Carlos perked up when his phone buzzed and he realized that he had been thinking about pointless and unnecessary things again. The scientist took his phone quickly and was disappointed in his expectation that Cecil had written him. It was just one of those strange chain mails where the sender's phone number had been turned into gibberish. And one of those had to arrive now of all days when Carlos was already feeling bad. Even if he had no idea why he was feeling bad. Carlos decided to skim the message, although it was nothing but spam. As he skimmed it he noticed a few lines standing out from the rest.

_“Look around you: Strex._  
Look inside you: Strex.  
Go to sleep: Strex.  
Believe in a smiling god.  
StrexCorp. It is everything.” 

The scientist grunted in annoyance. StrexCorp again. It was starting to actually become everything like it said it already was. Carlos deleted the message and he pushed the button to delete it almost a little too harshly as if wanting to obliterate any traces of StrexCorp more than anything. The man almost tossed the phone into the recycle bin. He had grown to love Night Vale. The way it was, not the way some strange company wanted it to be or forced it to be. Another text message arrived and it had the same gibberish sender ID.

_“Don't delete this.”_

The brown-haired man stared and blinked at his cellphone. He wasn't sure what to do. It was only a chain mail, correct? No bad consequences would follow. Then again, he was not anywhere. He was in one of the if not the most confusing town on the face of the earth. Carlos was hesitant. He decided to leave it on his phone, just in case. Another message arrived with yet again the same sender.

_“Thank you.”_

That was mildly unsettling.

 

~ o O o ~

 

Carlos had managed to force himself to get some work done. He was now comparing samples of different plants and he was still alone in his laboratory. And there was still no new message from Cecil saved on his phone. The scientist leaned back in his chair, away from the microscope he had been hunched over. He thought about going to the Night Vale Community Radio station to surprise his boyfriend. He had done so before and then had had to endure being introduced to all of the station staff in person. The scientist smiled ever so slightly and closed his eyes to allow himself to dwell in memories of a past not too long ago.

When Carlos last visited the station it had had a good reason. Him and Cecil had not been able to see each other because the radio host had been forced to stay at work for a few days to help with the final cleaning up of his radio booth after the black goo incident. The scientist had wanted to stay, as well, but he had not been allowed to. So when the clean up was done Carlos had made Cecil lunch (the scientist had learned to cook mostly for this occasion), packed it and brought it to the station. The radio host had thanked him with kisses and hugs and all sorts of promises that had made a bright red blush creep across the brown-haired man's face. Then he had been dragged through hallways and radio booths by his arm and forced to meet everyone as his boyfriend gushed about him to every person they encountered. Carlos distinctly remembered being stared at multiple times as if he was going to pick up Cecil and kidnap him.

Carlos, sitting in his chair in his lonely lab took his glasses off and he wiped them with a tissue as he smiled to himself. Cecil was adorable in every way. Strange and special and cute and so much more that the scientist would never say out loud. He thought about his boyfriend trying to appear cool and not at all excited. His blush and stammering always told on him, though. This didn't mean that Cecil was weak or incapable of doing things without Carlos. He was his own strong person, he just... became a little less strong around his beloved scientist.

 

~ o O o ~

 

Thinking about Cecil and the relationship had taken more time than Carlos had thought and the brown-haired man had given up on attempting to get any proper work done after a few more tries. Finally the scientist found himself hungry and with the knowledge of an empty fridge upstairs he could do nothing else but to go out and get food. It was one of those days when he was grateful to be living next to a pizza place. He walked down the stairs and entered Big Rico's. He ordered some pizza buns made with corn flour. 

 

~ o O o ~

 

Carlos managed to busy himself with a book he had bravely gotten from the library a few days earlier until it was time to listen to the Night Vale Community Radio broadcast. On one hand the scientist was happy to listen to his boyfriend again, especially after not having received a single text message all day (which was really unusual considering how much Cecil usually missed the contact). On the other hand he had no interest in listening to that announced interview with the unfamiliar and new scientist. He had no need to find out more about that guy or want to know anything about that guy. He did not care. At all. He preferred never getting to listen to him or find out what his deal was.

The town's scientist, the 'old' one retrieved the radio from his apartment and took it with him to the laboratory to maybe do something while listening. There was no team to mock him that night and for some reason that Carlos had yet to understand he thought that it would be good to have something in his hands and to do while he listened to this specific broadcast. Something somewhat distracting to share his attention with the radio. He sat down, put down the turned on radio and pulled the microscope in front of him again with further tree samples. He also had his laptop by his side as he could not write down any information on paper. The ban on pens was annoying to say the least. 

The broadcast began. The opening statement. The catchphrase. Carlos never got tired of hearing them. He was already tired when he heard the first news piece, though, which may very likely remain the only piece of news during the entire broadcast. 

_“Hello, Listeners. Let me tell you 'Hello'. And not only you will receive my 'Hello'. With me in the studio is Damian, the new scientist today.”_

Damian. What a stupid name. It sounded pretentious. That's what Carlos thought.

_“He waved at me to show he received my greeting in the name of Night Vale Community Radio. I hope you are as excited as I am, Ladies and Gentlemen, to have Damian here. We will start our interview right after a look at traffic.”_

Carlos made a labored breath. He had a few more minutes before that uninteresting new person was going to speak up. The scientist was thankful for every moment spent not listening to him. He would turn off the radio completely if it wasn't for Cecil. The calming, soothing voice of Cecil Palmer. It was relaxing, it was intoxicating. It would make listening to anything okay, at least.

_“.... That was traffic. […] Now the moment you have anticipated while gritting your teeth and sitting on the edge of your comfortable couches. We know you have been doing so. Damian will speak to us now. Welcome to our cozy radio station, Damian.”_

Cecil was exaggerating for the sake of good radio. Carlos knew that and yet he thought an introduction of that sort was not necessary. Scientists were supposed to be humble, not demand an introduction like some kind of celebrity. Damian probably asked Cecil to do this. That had to be it.

_Damian: “Thank you, Cecil. It's an honor to be here. I have heard so much about you.”_

When Damian spoke up, Carlos almost slammed his face into the microscope in surprise. He had a great voice. It was smooth and it sounded kind and warm. Damian sounded really attractive. No that couldn't be it. It were probably just all the radio filters. The microphone must be making his voice more attractive. No one wants to listen to an annoying voice on the radio. The new scientist did most definitely not sound as pleasant in person. Carlos sneered. 'An honor to be here'? 'Heard so much'? Could he come on to Cecil any stronger? And why did he use Cecil's first name, anyway? He could not have been permitted to do so, already.

_Cecil: “Aw, thank you. It's an honor to have you here, too. So, tell us, Damian, why are you visiting our beloved town of Night Vale and how do you like it here?”_

_Damian: “Oh Night Vale is just so fascinating! It's amazing in so many ways. I can't wait to get to know all of it. I love it here. The people are nice, every day is different. And I especially like the pick of local radio hosts.”_

_Cecil chuckled._

What? _What?_ Was that guy honestly flirting with Cecil on the radio? Carlos just hoped that the new scientist knew that Cecil was not available for him. Not then. Not ever in the future. Damian was most likely only lying anyway. He maybe didn't even like Night Vale or the citizens or anything about it. He only wanted to suck up and make money from writing reports about it. He didn't really care. At all. 

_Cecil: “The local radio hosts enjoy your company, as well. Where did you live before?”_

_Damian: “It's a really small town a little further away. You wouldn't know it. It doesn't matter now that I get to live here, though. It was nothing compared to Night Vale.”_

He had just called Cecil stupid, had he not? Saying that the radio host would not know that city. Not that Cecil would or should care. No one does. This is probably the broadcast with the lowest listener count since the very first time Night Vale Community Radio aired. 

_Cecil: “Small towns are terrific. I very much enjoyed growing up in one myself.”_

_Damian: “You grew up here? That's incredible!”_

_Cecil snickered: “It's nothing, really. All the credit goes to my mother and the school system.”_

_Damian: “I still think it's fascinating.”_

“Stop it.” Carlos muttered, still alone in his laboratory as he glared at the samples through the microscope.

_Cecil: “This is not the time to be talking about me, though. It says in my notes that you don't believe in the danger of the hostile army of the underground city located beneath the pin retrieval area of lane five. Is this true? Why do you not fear it?”_

_Damian: “Yeah, I don't really think it's going to do anything harmful. Not only do we have the advantage of size but also the effort it would take to murder a few of them would be far smaller than the effort they have to put in to murder one of us.”_

“One of us.” Carlos mocked. Damian was not one of anything. He had not been living in Night Vale for long enough to consider himself a part of it. People were very suspicious about his existence, Carlos was sure. 

_Damian: “I also believe our weapons are far more advanced, should we ever have to defend our city that way. There is absolutely nothing to be worried about.”_

_Cecil: “So you don't think they could seriously harm one of us?”_

_Damian: “Not unless that someone was extremely careless and a bit stupid.”_

“They took me by surprise!” Carlos yelled at the radio, taking personal offense to what that new scientist said. He must know about Carlos and the incident. How dare he mock it? Cecil had cried. No one mocks the reason for Cecil to cry. And Carlos did not fancy being made fun of, either. All sorts of curse words and insults were coursing through Carlos' mind. 

_Cecil: “Are you sure someone couldn't just... have been overwhelmed?”_

_Damian paused: “I guess a normal citizen could suffer from an encounter with them. But a scientist, like me, is always prepared for anything and ready to deal with everything. And if you are ever in peril, I will be happy to help you out.”_

**-Click-**

There was silence in the laboratory as a lone scientist sat at his desk doing nothing but examine tree samples. Moments earlier that scientist had to practice a lot of self control in order not to throw the nearby radio into the closest wall and instead just turn it off. 

~ o O o ~

The lone scientist finally received a text message when he was trying desperately to get some shut eye that night. 

_“Lunch date tomorrow? I only have to be at the station for the actual broadcast tomorrow. Xo ”_

It was from Cecil. Carlos barely managed to piece together what his boyfriend wanted as he was half-asleep and half in thought and completely upset.

_“Would love to. Pick you up at 1pm?”_

Carlos was slow at typing and it took some attempts for him to find and press the correct button to send the response to Cecil. He received his reply quickly.

_“Sounds perfect. I can't wait. Xoxoxo”_

In addition to the text the radio host had sent a blushing emoji. The scientist couldn't bring himself to respond anymore, feeling too tired and too lazy, but he couldn't wait to see Cecil again, either. It would be a perfect little lunch date. 

The scientist fell asleep, the cellphone resting on the mattress beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated~
> 
> Also, sorry for anyone named Damian. Your name is not stupid. I selected it pretty much randomly. (Also the meaning is fitting).


	3. Lunch Date

Carlos slept in the following morning, catching up on missed sleep from the nights before. When he woke up it was 11:26am. The scientist yawned and sat up in his bed. He ran a hand through his brown locks of hair and put his glasses on. When he checked his alarm clock for the time he groaned and immediately got up from his bed. He glanced at it before leaving the bedroom. It was still beckoning.

The man got ready for the day. He remembered that he was going to take out Cecil for a lunch date and suddenly the day seemed much brighter. Carlos had to skip breakfast though, to make sure he was still hungry when picking up his boyfriend. He put on one of his fancier lab coats that day and he decided to use that blow dryer he had lying around to make his hair especially fluffy. He knew how to make the radio host happy. 

When he was ready to go he noticed that he still had some time left. It was too much time to get going or simply wait, but not enough time to start doing anything seriously. So the man paced up and down in his living room, checking his watch over and over again. His pacing was interrupted by his cellphone alarming Carlos that someone had sent him a message. The scientist picked it up and checked on it. It was from Cecil.

__

“Hello, my sweet, most perfect Carlos. Can you pick me up sooner? I'm already ready to go. Xoxo.”

Carlos snickered and smirked as he read the text message. It seems that Cecil and him matched perfectly in most regards, after all. 

__

“I'm on my way. Xoxoxoxo.” 

The scientist sent the rather short response, pocketed the cell phone and grabbed his car keys, before rushing out of his apartment, nearly forgetting to lock it. He checked the lab door, but it was locked as well, meaning today no one of his team was going to be there, either. Good. He liked them and relied on them plenty of times, but he also had to supervise them and that often conflicted with other plans Carlos had. Especially dating plans. 

The brown-haired man rushed over to his car, got inside and drove off. He was happy and excited to see Cecil again, he even turned on the radio, having forgotten that Night Vale radio stations don't usually play music. Carlos tried to find a station that broadcast something bearable. He found WZZZ but after two sections of numbers separated by that strange sound , the scientist felt somewhat disturbed by it. In the end he turned off the radio again and just drove in silence, which was nice too as it allowed him to think. 

When he arrived at the apartment building, Cecil was already waiting outside. Carlos could see that the radio host was bouncing up and down a little and wearing a bright but goofy grin on his attractive face. The scientist barely got to stop the car before his boyfriend yanked the door to the passenger seat open and got inside of the car. Carlos was denied his intention of greeting the passenger with words and instead was greeted by said passenger's lips. Not that this was any reason to complain. Carlos kissed back happily and he closed his eyes and tilted his head. He pulled away only to be pulled back in by Cecil again. 

When the radio host was done the driver turned his gaze back to the road and slowly accelerated again. “Hello to you, too, Cecil.” The scientist said and snickered. He glanced at Cecil, who was blushing and grinning. “I don't even need to ask how you are doing, do I?”

“Oh, Carlos.” Cecil started and his voice indicated that he was deeply lovestruck by just being in his boyfriend's presence. “Sweet, amazing Carlos. I missed your perfect self so much. Not being allowed to see it for two days is just too unfair.” The Voice of Night Vale pouted.

“It was terrible.” Carlos agreed, but there was no emotion in his voice that indicated that he was being serious. In fact, it sounded more like he was being sarcastic. That made Cecil pout even more.

“It was! I missed you.” The blonde insisted.

The scientist nodded knowingly. “I was kidding. I missed you too. A lot.” Carlos thought about how upset he had gotten when listening to the radio the other day. How unfair it had been that that Damian scientist person had been allowed to spend time with Cecil, precious, precious time, while Carlos had practically been forced to listen. 

Cecil seemed pleased, he relaxed into the passenger seat. “Have you decided on a location for our most beautiful lunch date, yet?”

The man in the driver's seat nodded. “Yes. There's that new Chinese place that you've been meaning to go to, isn't there?” Carlos glanced at the radio host, whose eyes sparkled in delight.

“Yes! Carlos, you are so thoughtful.”

Hearing Cecil say those things felt like there were wounds that were being patched up. It felt good. 

Soon the two of them arrived at the Chinese restaurant Carlos had spoken about. The scientist parked and rushed out of and over to the other side of the car to hold open the door for Cecil, who stepped out, giggling and smiling. “My perfect gentleman.” He mumbled, loud enough for Carlos to hear and smile over.

The car was locked and left in the parking lot as the couple entered the restaurant, holding hands. A waiter guided the men to a table and he handed them menus which whispered to the guests in strange tongues, making desperate attempts to sell all the food the restaurant had in store. Carlos read some of the menu and then glanced over the edge of it at Cecil, who was holding up his menu as well and observing Carlos from behind it. Upon being caught the radio host quickly returned his attention to the list of specials.

Carlos chuckled warmly. “Do I have something fascinating on my face?”

“Perfection.” Cecil responded and buried his face even further behind the menu. “I was looking at your hair.” He admitted. “It's even more perfect than usual. Not that it usually isn't just as perfect. It's just-, today it-” The blonde paused. “I really like it.” He appeared to be a bit flustered.

The scientist smiled to himself. Success.

The two of them ordered quickly and the waiter brought them the ordered drinks first. Carlos looked at Cecil and Cecil looked at Carlos and for a few minutes no words were spoken as each other's presence was enough for both of them. Eventually the scientist decided to start a conversation. “I'm really glad you don't have much work today. I've been meaning to apologize to you in person.”

Cecil took a sip from his drink. “Apologize to me? There is nothing for you to apologize for.” The radio host smiled and drank some more.  
“Actually there is.” Carlos looked away awkwardly. “That night, I really shouldn't have left. I don't really know why I did it. I could have stayed. I'm really sorry.”

The blonde smiled and propped up his head with his hands. “That's in the past. Memories. Memories that may be lying to us, even. Don't worry about it.” He reached out with one arm and took one of Carlos' hands. He stroked it with his thumb. He looked into the brown-haired man's eyes deeply. “No worries.” He reassured. 

The scientist sighed happily. “I suppose, if you're sure about it.” Cecil nodded to confirm his certainty. “You're right. We're here now, that's more important.” Carlos added.

“Yes.” The blonde smiled. “But I hope this isn't the first time you're hearing me since that night. With the broadcasts and all...” His voice trailed off as if he was thinking about something important.

Carlos felt a little guilty about having turned off the radio in mid-broadcast the day before, but there had been no way for him to listen to that interview any longer than he had already been doing. “Of course not. I listened closely like always.” 

“I still don't know what I've done right to deserve you.” Cecil grinned. “But whatever it was I did, it was the most rewarding thing anyone has ever done.”

The scientist snickered. Cecil was getting emotional and a bit corny again. Adorable. “I'm still pretty sure that you're the answer to one of those wishes I made upon shooting stars when feeling lonely as a kid.” That sounded more serious than it was supposed to be, but the radio host didn't seem to mind, so Carlos brushed it off.

“Don't say that too loud.” Two plates with food were placed on the table and Cecil let go of Carlos to turn his attention to the one in front of him. “You know that shooting stars are devices used by the government to make us strife for something in life.” The blonde said nonchalantly.

“Yeah, I know.” The scientist agreed, although he really had not known that that was the common belief about shooting stars in Night Vale. He still had a lot to learn about this town, after all. Carlos began to eat his food and he watched Cecil do the same. As he observed his boyfriend like that the image of him and that new scientist in the radio booth popped into Carlos' head again, much to his dismay. “So...” He started, causing the radio host to look up with a mouth full of something. “That Damian, huh.”

Cecil swallowed. “What about him?” He smiled.

“He seems... okay. It's a bit unnecessary that he's here, though.” Inside Carlos a fire was raging just thinking about that new scientist. He poked his food as he spoke, as if the matter wasn't even important.

The blonde tilted his head in confusion. “Why do you think so? I thought that you of all people would think that science was important.” His voice trailed off again.

“Yes, science is important. But you don't need too many scientists cluttering up the place, don't you think?” Carlos shrugged and took a bite.

Cecil chuckled. “Are you worried that he's going to steal your metaphorical thunder?”

“No.” The scientist answered immediately as if to erase any possible traces of thoughts like that. “What thunder, even? I don't have thunder. And if I do, I don't really care about it. No, I just believe that too many scientists can easily and accidentally step on each other's toes. … Does he even know about me?” Carlos looked at Cecil directly.

The radio host paused for a moment to think. “I don't actually know. I haven't told him anything about you, but you're famous around here.”

“I wouldn't say famous...” Carlos tried to interrupt. He was surprised and somewhat mad. Usually Cecil seemed unable to go a minute without mentioning his precious boyfriend and his relationship. But around that new scientist he was suddenly very able to contain himself and not talk about Carlos? Strange. And upsetting.

“He's probably heard your name at least.” Cecil smiled, satisfied with his own answer. 

“I see.” The scientist said. “Well, it doesn't really matter, does it? Luckily you won't have to spend any time with that guy anymore.” Carlos ate some more and took a sip from his drink.

“What?” Cecil seemed to be confused. “Why?”

The brown-haired man shrugged. “He's a bit rude, don't you think? He was clearly hitting on you yesterday, while you were on the air, even.”

“Hitting on me? Carlos, what are you talking about? Damian is nice! He's a good person and an excellent scientist.” 

“He's braggy.” The scientist muttered, just loud enough for Cecil to hear.

“Carlos!” Cecil appeared to be upset. He crossed his arms in front of his chest. “What's wrong with you? You usually don't say these things. Sure, sometimes we gossip a little, but it's all in good fun, this is just mean. Damian is a really nice guy.”

Carlos didn't understand Cecil's behavior at all. Damian had been acting creepy, flirting with Cecil like that. The scientist wondered whether his boyfriend had not noticed the advances made by the new guy. He also wondered whether Damian's pompous behavior had gone unnoticed. “I'm only being honest.” The scientist tried to defend himself. “He practically called me stupid and careless.”

Cecil paused, he looked as if he was thinking for a moment and then understood what Carlos meant. “He doesn't know about the... incident, I'm sure. Carlos. Sweet, precious Carlos. Why are you so rude today?”

“I'm not being rude. He was being rude.”

The radio host sighed. “Now that's just immature of you. You are wrong about him, I'm telling you.” Cecil leaned closer. “You're jealous.”

Carlos' eyes widened for a moment. “What? No, I'm not.” He didn't want to glare at his beloved boyfriend so he glared at the food instead and the food glared back. “I have no reason to be, do I? So I'm not.”

The Voice of Night Vale continued eating, minding his table manners. “You don't have any reason to be. And yet you are. It doesn't really suit you. You are jealous of all the attention Damian is getting.”

“No.” Carlos insisted. He wasn't that shallow. He didn't care about attention or 'the spotlight' or his 'thunder'. For all he cared he could remain anonymous and faceless in society forever, as long as his research could still help human advancement and betterment. If he was jealous (and he really absolutely wasn't) it was because Cecil was so interested in Damian and spent so much time with him. “Even if I was it wouldn't matter anymore now, right? After all, he's had his introduction and his interview and you are done with him and I won't have to hear anything about him ever again. Right?”

Cecil hesitated. 

“Right?” Carlos asked again, his voice more serious this time.

The radio host hesitated some more and Carlos observed him as he was squirming in his seat. “Not right.” He finally admitted. Then it looked as if a realization hit him and he looked at Carlos with seriousness in his eyes. “Did you not listen to the broadcast yesterday?”

“Huh?” The scientist didn't quite follow. “Of course I did. You had that interview with him. That's how I even know he flirted with you.” 

“You didn't listen completely.” Cecil seemed hurt. 

How did he know? Carlos stared at his food. “Yes, I did.” He lied. Carlos hated to lie, especially to Cecil. He had done so a few times in this conversation, but it was always unpleasant. And now he was lying like that. He was a terrible person and a terrible liar. The latter got him into trouble right away.

“No you didn't.” Cecil appeared as if he was really trying to get mad, but not quite being able to do so, not at his boyfriend. Not at the perfect Carlos. “You're a terrible liar.” Before Carlos could say anything else that may have been in his defense, the radio host continued. “At the end of the interview I received a note from station management. Damian is going to be a regular on the show. We will have conversations and he will add some knowledge pieces. He's a scientist, after all.”

The scientist in the room with Cecil could barely believe what he was hearing. He was not only mad, but also full of regret and incomprehensible feelings. “He'll be there... more often?”

“Yes.” The radio host was eying Carlos. “He is going to be there a lot.”

Carlos felt as if he had been shot and was slowly bleeding to death. The raging hatred for Damian grew weaker and he felt regret instead. He should have listened to the entire broadcast. He had been a bad boyfriend the moment he had turned the little device off. The scientist did not understand why he had complained to Cecil like the radio host was to blame for anything. Carlos sighed. There was no reason to be mad. He told himself that in his head over and over again. It didn't help his mixed feelings.

Cecil had been eating his food quietly for a little while as the scientist was thinking. He finally spoke up again. “It's alright. I guess even someone like you can't like everyone.” 

Carlos looked up. “You're not mad?”

“Nah.” Cecil smiled. “I was a little, a moment ago. But if you dislike him so much, it can't be helped. I won't force you to listen anymore if you don't feel like doing so.”

The scientist sighed happily and smiled a little, as well. “Thank you. I'll try to listen.”

The radio host ran one of his hands through Carlos' hair. “That's okay. No more anger now.” The hand moved from Carlos' hair to his cheek and Cecil stroked it gingerly. He then leaned all the way over the table to plant a soft and short kiss onto his boyfriend's lips, who smiled happily in return. Cecil sat back down and continued consuming his food.

“So, you like him?” Carlos asked, trying to be casual.

Cecil snickered. “A little. I think we'll be terrific friends. I'm pretty sure you are going to change your mind about him when you meet him in person. His presence is just so calming and happy and you will really like him.”

“Yeah, maybe. Someday.” Never gonna happen. “Is he...” The scientist hesitated. “Is he smarter than me?” 

This sent Cecil into a fit of laughter.

 

~ o O o ~

 

The mood had settled down as Carlos and Cecil had continued to eat and eventually finished their meals. They had decided to stay put a little longer, enjoying the atmosphere of the restaurant. Neither of them were in a rush to do anything. Cecil had been successful at changing the topic from Damian, the new scientist, to town gossip, allowing Carlos to be distracted and settle down a little. 

As Cecil was in the middle of telling what his brother-in-law had done his phone suddenly rung with a catchy and yet terrifying tune. “One moment, please.” The radio host raised a finger at Carlos to emphasize that it was 'one' moment. He took out his cell phone quickly.

Carlos smiled as he watched his boyfriend. He then looked out of the window as Cecil took out the phone and pressed the greenish button to answer the call. “Yes, who is this?” He raised his voice at the caller as if he didn't even have caller ID. Carlos shrugged as he thought about it. Maybe Cecil had not gotten the chance to look at it.

“Oh, hi Damian!”

Carlos' face fell. 

“Yes, mhm [...] yeah, sure [...] right now? At that new Chinese place. […] No. […] I don't think that's such a splendid idea. […] I know. […] Alright, sure. I'll see you in a bit.” Cecil hung up and he looked at Carlos with a face of worry.

Carlos was still looking out of the window. “You gave him your cell phone number, huh.”

“For work reasons, of course. Similar to why I have Dana's.”

“Of course, so what's the matter?” The scientist glanced at his boyfriend across the table from the corner of his eyes. 

“Damian is going to come pick me up.” Cecil seemed sad.

“Here? Right now? Why?” The questions shot out of the scientist.

Cecil called over a waiter to pay by waving at one of the employees. “Yes, now and here. We have to go to work together and I don't have my car here.”

“I thought you didn't have to go early today.” 

“I didn't but now I do. Station management changed their mind.” Cecil sighed. “I'm sorry. I was really enjoying this date.”

The scientist turned towards Cecil and looked at him. “Me too. You know I could bring you to the station, right? I could drive home and drop you off.” 

Cecil shook his head. “That would be a huge detour. I don't want to cause you any more trouble.”

Carlos wondered. Cecil was probably thinking about how Carlos had to learn to be okay with situations like this if Cecil and Damian were going to be working together. He didn't have to like it, though. “It's not trouble, I'd love to drive you.” He muttered like an upset child.

The radio host blushed a little. “Do you want me to call him and tell him to go ahead?”

The scientist thought about it. Damian was on his way already. If Cecil called at that moment and told him to drive there alone because his boyfriend wants to drive instead, Carlos would appear needy and jealous, two things he most definitely wasn't. “No it's fine.” 

Cecil smiled sadly. “Alright.” A waiter came over and Carlos paid for the both of them.

The scientist looked at the radio host and saw the sadness in the latter's eyes. He couldn't stand to see this. He was responsible for being in such a bad mood whenever Cecil mentioned his new co-worker. It wasn't Cecil's fault Damian existed. Carlos reached out and took and held Cecil's hands tightly. He looked into the other man's eyes. 

The door to the restaurant opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments :3
> 
> More of those and Kudos are very appreciated~!


	4. Friendly Conversation

A man stepped into the Chinese restaurant. Cecil seemed to see him and he pulled his hands away from Carlos' and folded them in his lap neatly. The scientist pulled his hands back in disappointment. He hesitated when considering to examine the newcomer as the latter stepped up to the table. The scientist did not want to see someone good-looking standing there, someone attractive, someone who might be Cecil's type. But eventually the brown-haired man brought himself to take a look. 

As he looked up, Carlos felt like time was slowing down immensely, even more than it was usually doing in Night Vale.  
The man beside the table was tall in stature, maybe taller than Carlos. His shoulders were broad, his legs long and while he didn't have a body packed with muscles he appeared to be strong nonetheless. He had light blonde hair, a shade darker than Cecil's. His eyes were blue, a full and unique kind of blue. His nose was distinctive, but in a positive way and below it was a mouth framed with thin, soft-looking lips tugged into a kind smile. The man was wearing a white lab coat, similar to Carlos'. It was opened to reveal a suit and tie. Very formal attire, maybe too formal to be worn underneath a lab coat like that. The man looked at Cecil, then for a moment at Carlos and back at Cecil, his smile never faltering.

“Hello Damian.” Cecil greeted, smiling, as well.

“It's good to see you, Cecil.” The tall man replied. His voice sounded just like on the radio. It was not too bright and not too deep. Soft and warm and comforting. How annoying.

For a brief moment there war silence as Carlos was staring at Damian. He had mixed feelings. Anger was fighting with tranquility, hatred with admiration. The scientist was torn out of his thoughts when Cecil raised his voice again. “This is Carlos.... my boyfriend.” The radio host introduced the brown-haired man, causing the latter to look at the former. “He's a scientist, too!” 

“Really?” Damian asked, his smile became a little brighter. “Fascinating. It's a pleasure to meet you.” The tall man reached out his hand to Carlos, apparently going for a friendly handshake. The scientist twitched back and away from it, not because he did not want to greet the new scientist, but merely because he had not expected Damian to be so nice. He then took the hand and shook it. “Nice to meet you, too.” He muttered, but couldn't bring himself to form a smile.

Carlos glanced at Cecil, who was grinning happily, obviously feeling happy about the two scientists seemingly getting along. They let go of each other's hand.

“Are you ready to go?” The tall man looked at Cecil again, who was still sitting comfortably in his chair.

“In a moment.” The radio host got up. “I have to buy some more coffee filters for the station coffee machine, it's my turn.”

“We can do that on the way.” Damian suggested and shrugged.

“Don't be silly, there's a store right across the street, I'll just hurry. Why don't you have a seat here with Carlos?” Cecil grinned. Carlos looked at his boyfriend with a face that was pleading for mercy. He tried to convey the message that he was not happy with sitting with Damian, forcing small talk, like the radio host was planning. Either his pleading went unnoticed or ignored, Carlos couldn't tell which.

“Are you sure?” Damian asked again. “You don't have to go by yourself.”

“I want to! Now you sit down and you two talk, you probably have a lot in common!” Cecil chirped and before another suggestion or complaint could be made, the blonde took off. Damian sat down like instructed. Carlos and him looked at each other for a moment.

“So...” Damian started. He smiled again. “You're a scientist too, hm? What a crazy coincidence.”

“Yes, crazy.” Carlos said, his voice showing no emotion, he was trying very hard to hide the displeasure he took in sitting across from Damian and having to make small talk or at least respond to his questions. Carlos could not deny, however, that what he had heard about the new guy was partially correct, at least. He seemed very kind and had something like a soothing and calming aura surrounding him that affected those who were in his presence. It was nice, actually. But the brown-haired man could not, under any circumstances, admit that.

“Unless you want to say it was fate! But as a scientist you probably don't believe in fate, do you?” Damian propped his head up with his hands as he continued to look at Carlos, as if mesmerized by something about him.

The brown-haired man paused. He didn't know whether starting a conversation with this guy was a good thing to do. But so far he had been wrong about him a few times. Maybe a conversation would be more entertaining than Carlos made it out to be. He supposed it was at least worth giving it a shot. If nothing else, then for Cecil's sake. “I am not denying the existence of fate completely, especially not in Night Vale. But as long as it's not proven that a power like fate or also something like karma exists, I will at least doubt it.”

“Ah.” Damian smiled. “I think it's fun to believe in fate. I think me coming to Night Vale was a very fateful thing that happened. I feel like it will change my life forever and like it already has.” He grinned brightly. “It's wonderful.”

Carlos nodded, still showing no enthusiasm in discussing matters. “Night Vale can do that to you.” 

“Night Vale and its citizens.” Damian added. He sighed happily and when the scientist looked at him, he appeared to be daydreaming about the town. “So great...” The blonde muttered under his breath, just barely audible enough for the man across the table to hear. Moments later Damian snapped out of his trance resembling condition. “Do you live with Cecil?”

That was a question out of the blue. Carlos stared at Damian for a moment with a hint of confusion. He then tried to believe it was only genuine curiosity and nothing more. But he couldn't. There had to be more to it. Some huge scheme to take Cecil away from him. Wait, what were those thoughts? Cecil was not going to leave or anything like it. He had to stop having weird thoughts. “No.” He simply replied after what he hoped wasn't too long of a while.

“Oh.” The new guy seemed surprised. “Where do you live then?” 

The scientist felt more than just uncomfortable giving the blonde his information. He glanced at the door, desperate for Cecil's return. Carlos assumed that his boyfriend was presumably taking longer than necessary to force Carlos and Damian to interact. He could picture the radio host strolling slowly through the aisles of the shop, pretending to have no idea where the coffee filters are while overlooking them intentionally a million times. It appeared the man still held onto the firm belief of his colleague and his boyfriend having potential for a great friendship. “Next to Big Rico's Pizza.” The scientist answered when managing to cease thinking about Cecil striding through the shop across the street.

“Ah!” Another noise. “I heard the pizza there was great!” 

Carlos shrugged. “It's decent.” That was an understatement. Damian was right, of course, the pizza was delicious. The scientist only disagreed in order not to give Damian the satisfaction of being completely right. Carlos didn't understand his own behavior. Could Cecil be right? Was he really jealous? No way. The brown-haired man couldn't even believe he had considered that to be the truth, even for a moment. 

“Maybe we could try it together sometime.” The blonde tore Carlos out of his trail of thought, although he appeared absentminded and as if his statement was not even directed at the scientist.

“'We'?” Carlos asked, mildly curious. Did Damian have a significant other? Someone to be with and spend all his time with and to disappear to whenever possible? It would make the scientist feel so much better if he did. 

“Cecil and I.” Carlos was certain his heart stopped for a short moment. “Being workbuddies and all, I figured we should become close friends!” Damian seemed to be enthusiastic. “There will be a great working atmosphere.” The blonde smiled innocently.

A great working atmosphere meant a happy Cecil, Carlos supposed as he thought about it for a moment. He wanted to tear the blonde across the table into shreds, but decided to attempt once more to believe in the newcomer's innocence and sign the pizza plans off as work related meetings. Maybe the latest intern or someone from management, or whatever other employees there were at the station, would even tag along. Although for some reason Carlos had a feeling that was not going to be the case. “I'm glad you like Cecil.” Carlos said, quietly. That had to be one of the biggest and boldest lies that had ever come out of the scientist's mouth.

“Me too! And I think he likes me so it's all perfect!” He seemed so cheery. “I was worried I was not going to find anyone in Night Vale, but now I'm not scared at all anymore!” Carlos only then noticed how much Damian in person differed from the one he had listened to on the radio. Was he only calm and flirty around Cecil? That would certainly not help the scientist like the new guy or appreciate his company. 

“Yes, Cecil is great. He was immediately very nice to me when I first came here.” The scientist said as if trying to show off the radio host's affections for him. 

“He really is.” Damian nodded in agreement. “I can't believe he was so desperate to talk to me and interview me! I'd say it's cute, but I don't want to sound too weird about him.” 

“Oh don't worry about that.” Carlos thought about how the new guy was way beyond weird already, but he decided not to say it. He could not bring himself to let his anger out at the new person. Besides, Carlos was not the type to make comments like that or try to pick fights. He had never been aggressive or blunt and he was not going to start being that way simply because he did not particularly like a person that happened to be there. “He actually asked me for an interview, too, I declined. You know, being a humble scientist and all.” That probably came out like a passive aggressive statement although the scientist had just mentally promised himself to stay calm.

“Yeah, I try not to take offers like that but they just come flying at me from every direction nowadays. I can't believe that so many different people would be interested in science, but I'm really glad. And I cannot force myself to disappoint people, you know! I'm a people pleaser, it's a really bad habit. I just cannot say not to them.” He snickered. “But this way I already got a new job. So it all turned out good.”

“You do and it did.” Carlos said, trying to hide how furious he grew. He kept his voice calm and neutral or at least he did his best to. “I wouldn't even have the time for a job like that. I am far more interested in getting research done and doing proper science.”

“Well, I think bringing out the word about science is important, too. Why should scientists do research when there's no one to share it with.” Damian continued to wear his smile. “I think it's healthy for people to know everything they have to know or could know. Don't you?”

“People's minds aren't built to know about everything that exists. The fewest of people even understand accomplishments in science properly, let alone care about them. And the people of Night Vale are even trickier in that regard. People listen to what they want to hear. And if anyone is interested in science they are welcome to learn about it. As long as they know of their option to learn, they know enough. And for some of them, maybe ignorance really is bliss.” Carlos sighed. That did not mean that he agreed with schemes made by a corrupt government that were kept from the people or anything like it. He wanted people to know and find out things, as well, but if he said so he would indicate that Damian was right and that his job was important to people and society and it was not.

“Well.” Damian said and leaned back. “That's your opinion. And that's totally okay! I just have a different one. But that happens! No reason to toss away our similarities or forget everything we have in common, right?”

“Right.” They had nothing in common, save for the fact that Damian was also a scientist, but even that did not appear completely right to Carlos. Probably because he just behaved differently about science than the brown-haired man himself did. “So you have a laboratory?” 

“Maybe a small one in the future. I haven't finished getting settled, yet, at all. But I really want to have one. And with the different jobs and higher income, maybe I will be able to get one soon.” Damian grinned.

“I'm sorry to have to disappoint you.” Carlos was not sorry at all. “But the radio station only pays their employees in scrip.” That was a fact that had made Carlos responsible for paying for dinner multiple, multiple times. Not that he minded, but the scientist did not have infinite money so home cooking had to suffice sometimes. It always did. It was cozy and comfortable.

“That works.” The newcomer shrugged. “I'll make it work.”

“How?” Carlos inquired more or less casually.

Damian shrugged. “I'll figure that out.”

“You are unprepared, aren't you? I thought you said a scientist like you was prepared for anything. So why aren't you prepared for this situation?” Carlos sounded increasingly furious and much more than he had thought he would. He attempted to control himself, he really did. He usually had such excellent self-control. He did not know why it started to fail him, why he couldn't do anything but be enraged.

The newcomer raised his hands as if to defend himself. “That was only in regard to scientific phenomena and danger. And why are you getting so mad about this, it's not really your problem is it?” It sounded as if he was trying his hardest not to sound mad or unfriendly. Like he really wanted to get along with Carlos.

“I'm not mad and I'm not jealous!” The scientist said, more than only a little too loudly, he wasn't thinking straight and he pounded his fist onto the table once.

“What?” Damian asked in confusion, seemingly frightened.

“Why are you here? What do you want from Night Vale?” The scientist's cheeks were red with anger and frustration.

“Same as you!” 

“No way!” Carlos almost hissed. This was not him. He didn't know why he was feeling the way he was. He was a calm and sincere person. Reserved and polite and clearly able to draw a line between anyone's work relations and their personal life. Everything was getting mixed up, his emotions his thoughts and he didn't know why. Hearing Damian, seeing him and especially hearing or seeing about him with Cecil caused a burning rage to emerge from the scientist's usually warm heart. 

That was the moment Cecil returned from the store across the street, a plastic bag in hand. It appeared the radio host immediately read the mood and he rushed over to the table. “What's going on?” He asked. His voice was light and soft, though, as if he was pretending not to have seen that the atmosphere was tense to say the least.

Damian got up immediately and he looked at Cecil, into his eyes. “Let's leave. I don't think your boyfriend likes me that much. I'm sorry.”

Cecil's head whipped around to look at Carlos. “What's the matter? I thought you'd try to get along.” He didn't sound angry, but rather sad and disappointed. It was a rare tone of voice as the blonde was content when his boyfriend was around. Usually, that was.

The scientist took a short pause to calm himself enough to talk to Cecil properly without shouting at the innocent Voice of Night Vale. “He was being braggy again. About his position with you and his opinions and everything.” Carlos thought about whether he was maybe exaggerating. 

“That's not true.” The newcomer defended himself some more, yet again seemingly trying to remain nice and calm and to avoid offending anyone.

“Yes it is.” Carlos muttered, his voice sounding like the quiet before the storm.

“Look, Carlos. I am sorry that it didn't work out the way I had thought or hoped. I honestly thought that you two would make great friends. I know, I know. You can't like everything. But no matter whether you like Damian or not that is no reason to make him uncomfortable. Especially because he is new here. He's done nothing wrong, alright? We have to go now. Please, calm down. We can talk tonight.” He leaned down and kissed Carlos' cheek shortly and without another word the two blonde men took off to go to the radio station and perform their jobs together. 

The scientist was left to stare at the emptiness they had left him and he leaned back in his seat and ran a hand through his hair as he closed his eyes and sighed. What was wrong with him? Why was he being so mad and unreasonable? Even if he was jealous of Damian, which he still most decidedly wasn't, this sort of behavior was too much. Had all this time of silence and politeness resulted in some kind of anger overload? Carlos did not recall feeling a lot of anger that he had forced himself to keep in in the past. He never had had to swallow any rage simply because he never had had any. The scientist looked at the ceiling. He knew he was not being fair to anyone. Not to Cecil, not to Damian and probably not even to himself. And yet, he could not find it in his heart to feel differently about the new scientist. He did not trust him, did not like him and did not find himself capable of accepting him as a citizen, as his boyfriend's coworker or as anyone other than an enemy. No matter in which regard. Carlos knew for sure that if he wished to tame his fury and calm his worries, he had to know more about Damian.

But the time to ask politely about his past and discover him in an exchange of words had passed. It was time for something else. Something that Carlos did not believe he would find himself capable of doing.

~ o O o ~

Carlos entered his home, still aggravated and confused and full of all sorts of mixed feelings. He looked at the radio sitting innocently in the living room. He looked at it with disgust, rather than appreciation as he had done before a certain new citizen decided to ruin it for Carlos. No. That way of thinking had to be ceased. 

On his way home the scientist had stopped by the library, bravely entered it and taken a few books with him. Books and files. Books and files that were not likely to be allowed to be in his possession. But as the only ones guarding the books were the librarians that should be avoided at all costs anyway, the brown-haired man had little trouble retrieving the items. They were the records of each citizen which updated themselves all the time somehow automatically, although Carlos had no idea how. But that was a mystery to be solved some other time, not now. Those records were sure to tell the truth, given the surveillance and whole nature of Night Vale. Neither City Council, not the mayor nor the Sheriff's Secret Police, nor any other instance that had any influence in the small desert town would let any false information pass and be written down in those files. That was probably even law.

The scientist sat on the couch and spread the files out over the surface of the coffee table, carelessly knocking off the remote control, but not finding himself able to care enough to pick it up. He looked around the folders, making sure not to peek into anyone else's personal information, as he was still a decent person, and finally found Damian. It had to be one of the most recently updated files, given the amount of information that was included despite the short time of the newcomer's actual presence in Night Vale. Unless whoever managed these folders had known that the blonde was going to come and live in the town before he had even arrived. It was a legitimate possibility, but nothing to be thought about at the moment. Maybe at a later time, it would be one of those things Carlos thought about when going to bed but not being tired enough to sleep. But no matter.

Carlos looked through the folder, looking for any curious information. Maybe a criminal record or a relationship status or any traits would be enough to confirm the scientist's doubts about the newcomer's personality and intentions. Or maybe enough to prove him wrong and finally allow him to be at peace with Damian's existence. The man on the couch found out quite a lot of information, as expected of a proper Night Vale file.

Damian's middle name was Julius and his last name was Jacobs. His parents' names were Mary and William Phillip. He had lived and grown up in Lowell, Massachusetts where he had lived until he had moved to Night Vale. Carlos thought about how Cecil had actually been a little more likely to know that city than Damian had assumed. The newcomer had studied at the university of Massachusetts Lowell and received almost perfect academic scores. In his hometown Damian had had and still had a good reputation among colleagues, superiors and friends. People said he was a good person, reliable and nice. The man had also helped at several events for good causes, donated some of his money and worked part-time at an animal shelter. 

Carlos continued to read, multiple things, over and over again. He read about Damian's character, some more about his past, his actual occupation, his personal life, everything there was to read was read by Carlos at least once. It took a long time for the scientist to decide he was done and to finally realize that the new guy was really a good person with no intentions to harm anyone or 'take anyone or anything away'. The scientist knew it but he did not accept it, despite having promised himself he would. He had been wrong, so terribly wrong, and he had wronged not only the newcomer but also his own boyfriend and only because he had not been able to have some faith in both of them. Carlos sighed. He realized he was going to have to make it up to them, especially Damian. An apology, at least, was in order. 

He still did not feel good about having to talk to that guy and he still did not feel any less bad when imagining him spending time of any kind with Cecil, but at least now he knew for sure that his anger was misdirected and pointless. The scientist looked at the nearby clock. He had taken longer than he wished. He had to visit them at the station and apologize right away or he could not rest peacefully for another moment. He got up from his couch, left the building and drove to the station with a heavy heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a little longer to write
> 
> Comments and Kudos are very motivating~ They make me work faster~


	5. Mental Struggle

Carlos reached his boyfriend's workplace. He looked at the building from the inside of his car for a few moments, wanting to turn around and leave again. He knew he had to do this. It was the right and proper thing. The scientist got out of the vehicle and locked it before approaching the entrance slowly. 

He was not only not good at confrontation and moments like this, he was terrible at them. Having to confess to Cecil, asking him out on a date and so much more had been awkward and difficult enough. Carlos had hoped that he already had worked off his lifetime amount of awkwardness and uncomfortable moments (although those with Cecil had turned into very pleasant ones in a matter of seconds). With a deep sigh and a mind filled with regret and the deep desire to leave, the man finally pushed the entrance door open and entered. 

He looked at his watch. It was not time for the broadcast yet, so Cecil was most likely in the break room. Damian would probably be there with him. After heading up a flight of stairs and walking through another door he accidentally ran into someone, having been absentminded ever since he had arrived at the radio station. “I'm sorry.” He said, sincerely and he looked at the person he had run into. A woman.

“Carlos?” She asked, a grin flashed over her face for a mere second. 

“Yes?” The scientist questioned. It was no surprise that she knew who he was as most people had at least heard about him. That was not a pompous assumption or belief, that was a fact thanks to Carlos' beloved boyfriend. And yet there was something about her voice that made a tiny bell in the back of the man's mind chime as if he was trying to remember something without being conscious of it. “Can I help you?” He added, although it was unlikely that he could. He was the visitor, after all.

“Maybe.” The girl smirked and giggled. “I'm Lauren. Lauren Mallard. I don't think we've met in person before, but I know all about you, of course.” 

“Lauren?” A switch in Carlos' head was turned on. He knew about this woman. Of course he did. Not only had she been on the air previously, saying things during Cecil's broadcast, but the radio host had talked about her privately with Carlos. Additionally, the scientist seemed to recall her being the one who gave Cecil that StrexPet that attacked him and wounded Khoshekh. She worked for StrexCorp. She was not to be trusted. “Right, Lauren.” He said, fake happiness in his voice. “I know you, too, of course. You're the program director, right?”

She nodded proudly and with a broad smile. “That's right. And you're this cute desert town's cute scientist!” She said cheerfully. “I wonder what you might be doing at the Night Vale Community Radio Station, though. Surely, if there were any important incidents you would call Cecil like you always do.”

“Actually...” Carlos' voice trailed off. He had no reason to and was not in the mood to explain his situation and cause to Lauren. Not only did she not have anything to do with it, but in addition the scientist wanted to avoid making a bigger deal out of the matter than it already was. And maybe he was not fond of people finding out about all the mistakes he made. “I'm here to see Cecil before his broadcast. I've got some things to discuss with him and his new colleague. You know him, right? Damian.” 

“Oh, yes, I know Damian.” She seemed annoyed for a moment. “That disgusting... little... nevermind.” She took a deep breath and her smile returned. “Either way they are not here. Neither of them have to come in until the broadcast today. I figured you knew that.” She looked confused.

Carlos stared at Lauren silently for a moment. They were not there? But Damian had said that they would... Damian. He was a liar, after all. “They're not here?” Carlos asked again, as if wanting to confirm. Then he realized that maybe they were. The director was not to be trusted, as the scientist had decided before, she was probably lying for whatever reason. 

“They're not.” She confirmed and shook her head.

“Are you sure?” The scientist eyed her suspiciously. There were two possibilities. Either she was lying for a reason he would have to find out or Damian had lied and was probably out with Cecil somewhere, spending quality time or something similar. “Strange things happen, as you know, maybe for some reason they entered without you noticing.”

She tilted her head and tapped her chin for a few moments, seemingly considering what Carlos was saying. “I suppose.” She nodded a little. “Alright, then! I'm pretty sure I didn't miss them, but let's go check.” She grinned and lead the scientist through the station.

The man made sure to examine each hallway, peek into every booth, check all the break rooms and offices and the bathrooms. Lauren allowed him to have a look at whatever he wanted to have a look at. Eventually Carlos gave up. The two men were not at the station. No one had seen them come in, either and neither Cecil's nor Damian's belongings were anywhere. 

“I told you.” Lauren shrugged. “I'm sorry. Maybe try calling them if it's that important? Or you can wait here until the two of them get here. You know, whatever you like.” She smiled, trying to comfort the disappointed and confused scientist.

“No. I'll be going.” If there had been any shred of motivation to apologize to Damian, it was gone that moment. Questions bounced around in Carlos' head as he left the building and got back into his car. Where were they? Had Cecil known that they did not need to come in already? If yes, what did that mean for his relationship with Carlos? More and more questions joined together, torturing the intelligent mind. The brown-haired man drove back. 

He did not exit the vehicle after parking it. Instead he relaxed into the driver's seat and looked up with a dull gaze. Damian had lied. There was no doubt. The new scientist had lied to Carlos, maybe to Cecil and now he was somewhere spending time with the radio host. It did not make sense. The newcomer had perfect records. He was a good person with a great personality. That was what the files had said. Why would someone as nice as him lie? Especially like that and for those reasons. It was strange. Strange and weird and there was more than one thing that bothered the scientist about it. 

Carlos finally got out of his car, locked it and entered his apartment again. Or maybe, quite possibly, Damian actually was a bad guy, after all. A bad guy who had managed to fake the files, or make Carlos take fake ones or lie enough to change his information within the files. Carlos lay down on his couch. He looked at the papers and folders on the table with deep frown of disgust. It was possible somehow. It had to be. But it was most likely extremely difficult. But even the tiniest chance of possibility meant that Damian could have done it. 

This revealed another question, however. 

Carlos was thinking hypothetically. In his hypothesis Damian was a bad person who had lied to take Cecil out on a date or something of the sort. He had managed to somehow manipulate or change or fake the usually omniscient Night Vale files. No matter how one would look at that fact it seemed like a really difficult trick that took effort as well as time. This meant that the new guy had to have a decent and strong reason to do so, otherwise it would not make sense for him to bother with it. So either he had known Carlos would be stealing and looking at the files, meaning he had some sort of power that could predict the future or at least a great gift of people skills and knowing how to read persons. The other possibility was that he had not known about the scientist's crime in advance, but instead he had another decent reason to make sure people thought he was nice. There could be many plausible reasons that applied to the situation, many motives that he could have. Carlos groaned and he turned around on the couch.

He stared at one of the cushions and he realized: He was over-thinking things. He thought he was in a tangled web of lies and truth, but maybe it had been an honest mistake. The scientist sat up. How could he not have considered this before? Damian could have made a mistake. That had to be it. Carlos did not feel sure. He closed his eyes. But that had to be the truth. It was very likely that the files were impossible to manipulate or mess with. The new guy could have misread a text from station management, misheard something on a phone call or anything like it. The scientist sighed as he sat up again. He looked at one of the windows. He had jumped to a conclusion again. About that guy again. While the most likely and reasonable possibility for the reality had been in plain sight.

The things Carlos would have to apologize for....

 

~ o O o ~

 

The scientist did not listen to his boyfriend's broadcast that night. He had tried with a lot of effort to get and turn on the radio. But knowing what he would have to listen to his weaker self won and he watched some television instead. There was nothing that interested him on any of the channels, but Carlos appreciated the distraction and the inability to think about his boyfriend and that boyfriend's colleague, as he needed silence or very quiet music to think properly. 

The files and papers, presumably manipulated and fake, or maybe not, were resting in a neat stack on the coffee table in front of the scientist. He had sorted them before deciding to watch mind numbing tv and had resisted the temptation to check the information again. He knew that it would do him no good and it would only drag him further into the thoughts about the complicated situation. 

Eventually the scientist looked at a clock and noticed that Cecil's broadcast had been over for half an hour already. Time had flown by. Carlos turned off the television and took out his cellphone. 'We'll talk later' Cecil had said and he was not the kind of person to simply say things he did not mean. The man in the lab coat stared at the little screen as if his gaze would speed up the process of the radio host sending him a message, or maybe as if his gaze would trigger that very action. Nothing happened. Maybe Cecil had meant that they would talk in person. Or maybe in a call? Carlos waited some more. If either of those possibilities had been the case, then the blonde would either be at the brown-haired man's apartment, already or he would have made that call.

Carlos wondered whether he was supposed to contact Cecil somehow. He also wondered whether, if that was not the case, he would appear needy and jealous again, checking up on Cecil frequently. No. The scientist continued to think. It was not frequent. It would be one call to see how the radio host was or where he was or whom he was with. Well, that was not even the reason. Finding out about those things were merely a side-effect of the call. Carlos' motive was that Cecil had said they would talk. That was it. For sure.

The scientist pressed the first speed dial button. He waited patiently as the cell phone attempted to connect and then, when it did, waited for his boyfriend to pick up and greet him with that smooth warm voice of his. But that did not happen. Instead, Carlos was sent to voice mail. Not immediately, though, so the man knew that the other one's cellphone was not turned off. Maybe Cecil had not heard it ring or felt it buzz, or maybe he had not been quick enough to pick up. Maybe the radio host was waiting for the scientist to try again so he could pick up that time. Carlos made another attempt. The same result. Waiting and then voice mail.

The scientist stared at the little device. It meant nothing. That Cecil wouldn't pick up... it meant nothing. In case of emergency, Carlos was the one to be contacted so the radio host was alright. And there was no reason for him to not want to speak to Carlos, right? He couldn't possibly be that mad because of what happened after lunch, right? Right. That was unreasonable. Surely, the blonde was only occupied. He was probably at home, maybe taking a bath or a nap or cooking. Something that required all of his attention. There was no way he was doing anything other than that. No way he was not alone, maybe out with someone. Maybe out for dinner. 

Carlos' grip on the cellphone tightened as he stared at it absentmindedly. There was no way he was out with Damian somewhere. No way he had gone out with him after work. Maybe to Big Rico's next door, maybe to Grove Park to take a walk, maybe to Damian's apartment for Cecil to see it. No. Carlos felt cold. There was no way that the radio host would be doing anything with Damian that night, maybe complaining about Carlos' behavior, being sad about how the scientist seemed to have changed into someone less peaceful, less calm. Damian was not comforting Cecil at that moment. He was not with Cecil and he was not taking him anywhere. There was no way. It was impossible, right?

And yet, it was so very likely.

~ o O o ~

As Carlos lay in bed that night, trying desperately to fall asleep, he felt a thunderstorm of emotions raging within him, keeping him awake. He was mad. Mad at himself for having terrible and unreasonable thoughts, as well as almost thinking that Cecil might be capable of doing anything with Damian that was way beyond their work relationship. He was mad at Damian, mad at him for being a good person who was only trying to be friends with Cecil (He had to be, right?). Mad at everything and everyone. He was sad as he had not gotten to talk to his boyfriend or gotten to apologize and disappointed in himself. 

Carlos rolled over in his bed. He stared at the ceiling and counted little spots of unidentifiable material that he had intended to paint over ever since he had moved in. It was no use, his emotions, especially his strong feeling of guilt, mixed with the desire to be right in his thoughts and his opinion, were keeping him awake. So he did what he did best. He thought. He knew that trying to think about anything else, like the matter the trees were made of or that confusing supermarket close by was useless as he would always get back to thinking about his situation. So he spared himself the trouble of trying and, with a deep sigh, instead attempted to think objectively about the situation.

There were multiple facts that could not be denied, excluding Night Valian ignorance and beliefs. 

Fact one: There was a man named Damian who moved into Night Vale a few days ago.  
Fact two: Said man claimed to be a scientist, similar to Carlos.  
Fact three: Cecil and Damian knew each other.  
Fact four: They considered each other friends and were colleagues.  
Fact five: Carlos and Damian know each other, if barely.  
Fact six: Carlos had accused Damian of various things, yelled at him and upset him and Cecil.  
Fact seven: Cecil had not been reachable on his phone that night. This had never happened before.  
Fact eight: Almost everything and everyone talked positively about Damian.

It was not hard to see which of those facts stood out very negatively. By all means, Carlos' action seemed not only unreasonable, but completely uncalled for, something that he had wanted to apologize for previously. So why did everything appear like a huge mess to Carlos? By looking at those facts, one would deduce that it was quite simple. It would appear this way to almost everyone. But for Carlos' point of view, his emotions, experiences and thoughts had to be factored in. He knew that those were of less value for the reality, than the facts as the facts were objective and emotions and impressions were highly subjective. But to make sense of everything for himself, he had to think about those things, too.

Carlos thought about how Damian's arrival had upset him almost instantly, he had compared himself to the new guy and every little detail about him bugged Carlos. The scientist thought about everything and how there seemed to be no evidential reason for his thoughts and emotions within the last few days. He had deduced that he had been unreasonable many times, but getting to the roots of why he was behaving that way proved to be a more difficult task. The scientist realized that moment, though, that, although he truly wished it was incorrect, he had been in denial. He was jealous, he had been jealous. That there was a new scientist was one thing. But what had gotten him riled up was that there was another scientist around _Cecil, Cecil __who _loved scientists_. Carlos then saw the problem. He sat up in his bed as realization hit him. He hat been generalizing Cecil's love for Carlos as Cecil loved scientists and he had failed to distinguish between love as the deep emotional connection they had and love as mere admiration for someone of the subject. The scientist wanted to laugh and cry. For a man of thought he had been immensely thoughtless. _

That was it, wasn't it? It had all been in Carlos' head the entire time. If he had only taken a moment, nay, an hour to think about it properly and give Damian and Cecil the benefit of the doubt, maybe he would have reached this conclusion much sooner. He lay back down.  
So if that was everything, then Carlos should be able to apologize and explain and to go on living peacefully with the way things were, correct? Correct. So why did it feel like there was still more to it. Were there things the scientist had forgotten or not accounted for? 

The files were no longer necessarily manipulated or changed as Carlos had deduced that his distrust and dislike was purely subjective and driven by jealousy, it had nothing to do with the reality. The reason Cecil had not answered his phone was most likely that he was actually out for dinner with Damian, but only in a sense of co-worker dinner. The image still didn't appeal to Carlos. And the flirting and bragging the scientist had witnessed was presumably far less than that. Harmless talking, turned and twisted into a different image by the scientist's own jealous mind. But there was still something bothering Carlos. It was as if he had just completed a puzzle and a piece was jammed in the wrong way, but no matter how often he looked at the puzzle, he didn't see what was off about it. 

Carlos recapped everything once more, eventually he only thought about the previous day. “Lauren...” He muttered. She had nothing to do with the whole situation, but somehow her image was stuck in the scientist's head once he remembered her. She was weird. And not weird in the sense that had grown on Carlos. Weird in the sense that she was bad news and she made the scientist fear for Cecil. And fear for Night Vale. And yet something seemed important about her as of then. Something she had said, or rather muttered. Carlos remembered. She had insulted Damian. Quietly and only briefly as if she had not wanted the scientist to notice or hear. The brown-haired man hadn't thought anything of it at the time, his mind had been too occupied wrapping itself around what had been going on. But now that he remembered it, he wondered why she despised him. 

He supposed that it was not that strange. No one likes everyone, Carlos should know that the best. But Lauren was most likely not jealous of Damian, having no reason to be, unless she harbored some kind of feelings for Cecil, as well, which Carlos highly doubted seeing as she had given him that terrifying StrexPet. If anything she disliked Cecil because he publicly opposed StrexCorp, the company that Lauren was more than just associated with. Did that mean that by default Damian hated StrexCorp, too? No there were more motives to dislike a person than that one thing. Though Carlos was uncertain whether Lauren even acted as her own person or was just like a long tentacle of StrexCorp to act at the company's will. 

Either way with everyone else liking Damian, Lauren stood out from the crowd. And she could not be the only instance of StrexCorp so there would have to be someone else who disliked the new guy. It was not as if Carlos had listened to everyone's opinions individually, but surely Cecil would have reported on someone else hating Damian it right away. Somehow the news about someone's personal opinion sometimes got to him far more quickly than they maybe should. 

Carlos closed his eyes. He thought about why he was even giving Lauren's opinion any further thought. He was probably over-thinking something again. It had happened quite a lot in the past few days. But no matter how often he told himself that there was nothing to it, he felt like there was something wrong with the whole picture if Lauren was included, even more so than usual. The problem was that the scientist could not put his finger on what exactly the problem seemed to be. 

Carlos yawned, finally feeling the first drops of tiredness drip onto him. 

~ o O o ~ 

The next day began slowly. After getting up, chanting, having breakfast and washing up Carlos sent a text to Cecil, remembering that they still had not seen each other or talked since they had had lunch at the Chinese restaurant. The scientist had to inform the radio host about his sudden change of heart and his meaningful realization. There was also still that apology waiting to be made. 

__“Good morning, Cecil. I hope you slept well. I have a lot of things to tell you that you will be very happy to hear, but I want to do it in person. I will come over around noon, alright? Please write me back. Xoxo.”_ He pressed sent and walked into the living room. He should go downstairs to meet his team and get some work done until he would leave to see his boyfriend. That thought was immediately erased when Carlos noticed Damian's folders still sitting idly on the coffee table. They had to be returned. It was bad enough to have them lying out in the open with the Sheriff's Secret Police being able to spy on anyone anytime or get into anyone's apartment whenever they pleased. There was no need to add up to the danger of getting caught by keeping the information longer than necessary, thus increasing the likelihood of someone finding them to be missing from the library. Returning them was the most important thing to do. It was the priority. _

Carlos took the files and left to the library. He walked quickly to avoid anyone noticing what he was carrying although he doubted that the ordinary citizens would care. The scientist could not afford to attract extra attention at that moment. 

~ o O o ~ 

Returning the files had proven to be a much more difficult task than stealing them. The Librarians seemed to know and become more aggressive than usual if someone was carrying around something from the library within the library and a lot of them guarded the entrances of the building. What did not help either, was that obvious members of the Sheriff's Secret Police were lingering around by the trashcans just outside the library. Carlos had feared that they had noticed the absence of the files he had stolen, nay, borrowed and were out to get whoever did the crime. 

He had been wrong. The members of the Sheriff's Secret Police appeared to be either immensely lazy or simply on break, they did not even acknowledge the scientist's existence and they did not appear to notice that said scientist was carrying something. Eventually, after facing some of the Librarians and exercising well thought-out dodging maneuvers such as running for one's life, the folders were returned to their original spot and Carlos left the dangerous building. 

He was on his way home when his cellphone buzzed in his pocket. Carlos took it out. There was a message from Cecil. 

_“Good morning to you, too. I'm sorry, but we're going to have to take a raincheck on meeting up. I'm sorta caught up in some business right now.”_

Carlos frowned. He looked at his watch. 11:03am. There was never anything important at the station before the afternoon and Cecil did not have many other tasks or responsibilities that required his full attention. The scientist decided to write back again. 

_“Fair enough. I'll come over early afternoon then? What are you doing? xo.”_

He pressed send. It took a few moments until the response arrived. 

_“No, that won't do. I'm doing things, Carlos. Nothing important.”_

How strange. And vague. Cecil did not have anything that he would not tell Carlos about, right? At least he had never had any matters like that so far. Maybe he was doing something with Damian. Carlos cursed. He had only yesterday sorted out reality and his crazy made-up image of the new scientist. There was no need for him to start thinking horrible things about the innocent man again. But he wondered. Maybe Damian was in fact with Cecil, but Cecil, knowing about Carlos' jealousy, refused to tell the truth to avoid any further fighting or unpleasant situations. Did the radio host have such little faith in the scientist anymore? What about all the trust and belief in betterment? Where had they gone? Carlos could not take the questions and wondering, he had to hear his boyfriend speak, even if only over the phone. He pressed the speed dial button. He was sent straight to voice mail, not even receiving the chance to say a word to the radio host. The brown-haired man felt as if something within him was breaking apart. He received a text. 

_“We can't talk. I'm busy. Maybe tomorrow, if I can make time.”_

Why. Carlos shoved the little device into his pocket, having no will to respond. Why would Cecil continue to postpone their meetings without giving Carlos any solid reason? Had their relationship become this strained? The scientist did not want to think about it. He reached his apartment. He had always thought that his relationship with Cecil was strong and growing. The thought of that having been false was painful. Was their connection so fragile? The scientist ignored his laboratory and went straight to his living room. It made sense, he supposed. All this time, since they had met, Cecil had admired perfect Carlos. Sure he had grown to notice little flaws about the scientist, but nothing this major, nothing that would influence the brown-haired man's image this heavily and nothing that was part of his personality. But now Cecil had discovered an ugly, jealous and horrible side of Carlos. Did it repel him? Maybe even repulse him? That not only Carlos was different than he had seemed to be, but that also the pedestal on which Cecil had put the man was crumbling and turning into dust. 

No. Carlos took a deep breath. No way. Cecil was a little hasty sometimes, didn't think everything through and made rash decisions, but he valued the relationship. There was absolutely no conceivable way that this would bring him to ending what he cherished and valued so much. And what if there was a way? The question popped up in Carlos' mind again. With Damian, an attractive, kind person, around, Carlos was probably appearing as a much more terrible person than he had already revealed himself to be. Cecil was not perfect, either. He was no cheater under any circumstances, but he had a clear image of whom he liked and whom he disliked. And for sure the scientist was slowly crossing from one side of those lists over to the other. Cecil was probably going to struggle for a while with what was good about Carlos and what wasn't. And the scientist was already starting to believe that the radio host deserved better. The former knew that the latter could get a better person any time he wanted. Cecil was amazing. 

It was then that the sound of the mailbox at the front door caught Carlos' attention. A brief, squeaking like sound that had become familiar. Mail delivery. With a deep sigh and worries and many, many thoughts in his head, the scientist got up and retrieved the mail. There were a couple of letters. Spam, bills and one very peculiar bigger envelope that stood out. Filled with curiosity Carlos opened that envelope first. Inside were a few sheets of paper. He examined the first one. It was from his former university, where he had been working and studying and researching before moving to Night Vale. It was no surprise. Every once in a while a letter from the university came in, requesting material, records, statistics or just informing Carlos about news. 

>The scientist began to read the text that continued on another sheet of paper until he finally reached the end where the letter was signed by one of the superiors at the university. The scientist took his gaze off of the sheet of paper with a face of disbelief and surprise. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a bit faster done~ That's because of Comments and Kudos, you know what to do~


	6. The Letter

Carlos did not trust his eyes. He skimmed the paragraph of the text that held the most important information within the text. He then read the most important sentences out loud, just to once and for all convince himself that what he was reading was correct.

“Your presence at the university is requested within the next week, so please respond with your decision within two days after receiving this document. You will be assigned to and informed about your new job giving lectures upon your arrival.”

They wanted him to move out of Night Vale. He continued to stare at the piece of paper in his hands. When he left they had determined his absence to be indefinitely long. Carlos had believed they would give him more time than almost two years. Two years. That was not that little, he supposed. He forced himself to put the document down and sit on his couch. 

Staring blankly into space he thought about the offer. A job lecturing students at a university was well-paid and respected. The scientist had gathered enough information in the small desert town to lecture students, write reports and papers with theses for a long time. 

But he could not possibly move out, could he? Leave everything behind, now that StrexCorp was rising and Night Vale would need any supporting powers it could find against the evil company. Most importantly Carlos could not leave Cecil. How could he ever possibly abandon the radio host? Leave him back there in this strange town while the scientist went back to a normal life. One with 'normal' people. Taking Cecil with was also no available option. Not only did the blonde have his job, friends and entire life built in Night Vale that tied him down, but he was practically incapable of functioning anywhere else. The trip the two men had taken together, when Cecil had practically begged Carlos to come along, had proved this.

The radio host and the scientist were dating. And the relationship was nothing that Carlos wanted to toss away. Not for a job, not for acknowledgment of his work. For nothing in the world. But was it going to last?

Carlos looked at his cell phone. No new messages. He put it back into his pocket. Cecil had clearly been avoiding him since the day before. Not responding to messages or responding without clear answers about his whereabouts, not wanting to call or meet up, refusing to show any interest in the scientist anymore. Maybe it was as the scientist had thought. Now that his image had changed in Cecils' point of view, he did not want to have anything to do with the brown-haired man, anymore. Maybe they were done in the radio host's eyes, maybe for him it went without saying that they were broken up. Carlos panicked at that thought until he realized that he was yet again over-thinking everything. 

Two days. He had the remaining day and the next one to respond to the people from the university and tell them whether he took the offered position or not. Two days were enough time to think everything through multiple times, make lists of pros and cons and lastly, but most importantly, catch Cecil on the phone or in person and discuss everything with him. It was a thing that had to be done anyway and now the matter had only become more pressing.

Carlos took his cellphone again. Maybe knowing that there were important matters to talk about would poke at Cecil's curiosity and interest. 

_“Hello once more. I know you are occupied and I won't even attempt any further to call you or talk to you in person right away, if you don't want to. But there is something very, very important and urgent we need to discuss. Please tell me when we can do that. Xoxo.”_

The scientist pressed sent. He tried to relax into the couch, but in reality he was way too tense to do anything but grip his cellphone, stare at it and let his mind run wild trying to find solutions and correct choices that could be made.

Carlos waited. And waited. It felt like an hour passed, when in reality it were ten minutes. There was no response. Cecil wasn't typing him back, either not having seen the message, not being interested enough to respond, or..., or... There were many possibilities as to why the blonde may not have replied. Too many possibilities to think all of them through. Carlos decided against doing this once again as it would only result in unnecessary panic, confusion and concern. He waited another ten minutes. No response.

Was twenty minutes a big deal? He had said he would not try to call Cecil anymore, but maybe twenty minutes were enough time without response to call just to see whether everything was okay and alright. Maybe ten more. Just ten more minutes. Half an hour was plenty. Enough time, by any means, to check one's cellphone and respond. And so the scientist, plagued by worry and uncharacteristic impatience, forced himself to wait another ten minutes, adding up to half an hour. No response from Cecil.

As soon as the clock nearby indicated that ten more minutes had passed, the scientist pressed the speed dial button and put his cellphone to his ear. He fiddled and fumbled with the rim of his lab coat as the cellphone was connecting and indicating that Cecil's phone was ringing. Voice mail. Carlos was frustrated. Moments later he received a message from his boyfriend.

_“I thought we both said no calls? I really have to do my things here, Carlos. Please make the decision on your own. I trust you enough with it. You're supposed to be the smart scientist, right?”_

Carlos felt empty and broken when reading the text message. He had annoyed Cecil. Annoyed him to the point where the radio host was even no longer interested in sharing thoughts or opinions on issues. Or maybe, just maybe, Cecil had not understood the importance of the matter. That it did not only regard things as trivial as dinner plans, but was actually something that would have a huge impact on both of their lives. If so Carlos was not only likely to, but also obligated to ensure that the radio host knew that it would influence his life.

_“Are you sure? This is very important. This will maybe change your life, too. I am not exaggerating. I think you should be a part of the decision making. Xo”_

The next response arrived much more quickly.

_“I'm sure. And I'm sure it won't matter much. Look, Carlos, just make a choice.”_

It had been a mistake. He had not only annoyed Cecil that time, but he had caused the blonde to be bothered and annoyed to the point where he simply did not care about matters that were important, not only for Carlos but for the both of them together. Maybe taking the offered job was the right decision. Maybe that was the one choice that Cecil would want him to make. Pack his things, leave and give Cecil the chance to move on and find a new boyfriend. Someone better, someone kind, someone who was, in fact perfect. Maybe... Carlos hated to think it, hated himself for making himself think it … maybe Damian.

The scientist sighed deeply. When did things become this complicated?

~ o O o ~

Carlos had no idea how much time had passed while he had sat on the couch, staring into nothingness and getting lost in a mixture of thought and anguish. Eventually the man had decided to get up ad go to his desk. He turned his laptop on and opened his writing program. One way or another he was going to have to write a response to the university, either taking the offer or declining it. He started typing, making a formal greeting, stating that he received the letter.. and then he paused. His fingertips were resting on the keys and his gaze was focused on the screen. 

It was very tempting to take the offer. Not only the good pay, but he would be able to spread his knowledge to interested listeners and students, write papers, maybe even a book. And it was not as if Night Vale would vanish from one day to another (well, considering that it was in fact Night Vale it was possible, but it had not disappeared thus far and Carlos saw no reason why it was going to as soon as he left). Carlos could return any time for vacations and trips and visits. Also the small desert town would not be left without a scientist. There was Damian. He was loved and appreciated. Carlos leaving would be no loss for anyone. Heck, the scientist was not sure whether the majority of citizens would even care or realize that he was absent. 

And Cecil... Cecil had become so distant in such a short time. There was no way that anyone could blame him for his actions. They were reasonable and understandable and probably what most people would do. Maybe it was a little odd that he did not even want to call, but considering the kind of feeling that he probably had for the scientist at that moment... No one would want to speak to Carlos in that situation. No one. What reason was there to stay in Night Vale if Cecil Palmer's love and affection were no more? There would only be an uncomfortable situation and relationship between Carlos and him. They would break up and then what. It was better if the scientist left. It was better for everyone involved.

And so said scientist resumed typing. He wrote that he was very grateful for the offer, that he had not expected it or thought they would consider him qualified enough. He wrote that he would gladly accept the offer and that he would move out of Night Vale as soon as possible. He wrote that he was happy to be able to work at the university and eager to start. He finished by writing that they would not regret choosing him for the position and that he would do his best. And then he saved the document and leaned back. 

He wondered whether this was the right decision after all. Whether leaving Cecil out of it, despite what the radio host had said about it, was the right thing to do. It felt so wrong. Everything felt so terribly wrong. The thought of printing and sending that letter to the university, getting boxes, moving, abandoning everything Carlos had learned to cherish in Night Vale... why did it feel so wrong when it was the best option? Everyone would be happier. Carlos told himself this over and over again but he could not quite believe it. He closed his laptop and got up from his chair.

He saw his cellphone sitting on the coffee table. There had not been another message from Cecil and Carlos had decided that it was for the best not to bother the radio host any more than he already had. But when making that decision he had not known that trying to choose what to do with his future without involving Cecil in the matter would feel so wrong and make him feel even lousier than before. But Carlos knew that if he was to send his boyfriend another message, asking him once more to be involved or to care, he would receive rejection, maybe a promise of taking a raincheck if he was lucky. The scientist glanced at the clock on his living room wall. He could go over to the radio host's apartment. He would be there quickly and could see whether he could catch Cecil's interest in person. 

Carlos pondered whether that course of action was not worse than another text message. Whether he would not appear needy and desperate for attention and more important: Get on Cecil's nerves even more. But what else could he do? Send the letter without another word to Cecil and maybe regret not having discussed it with the blonde? Besides, Carlos figured that his boyfriend was already in the correct mindset to end the relationship. If they were to meet in person, they could not only discuss the matter of the job offer, but Cecil could also end the connection they had. Neither of them would have to wait and ponder, it would all be over. 

Yes, Carlos decided. A meeting in person would solve everything and while maybe having a painful ending it would provide all necessary answers and enable both of them to move on. 

A tear rolled down the scientist's cheek and dropped onto the floor. Carlos wiped his face with the sleeve of his labcoat. He had not realized that he had begun crying while thinking about what to do. He had known that Cecil breaking up with him would be terrible, more than terrible... devastating. But up until that moment the scientist had never fully realized what breaking up meant. Sure, he knew the definition of the word and could very well explain every consequence that would come with the action. But the realization that it would happen had not sunk in. He could not refuse now. He had to go to Cecil, had to do what had to be done.

He dragged his feet as he approached the door and left to his car. Slowly, painfully. As he sat in the driver's seat his vision was completely blurry and his hands were shaking. He tried to calm himself. He was an adult. He could handle this. He had to be able to. He was not a teenage boy anymore. He had to be capable of handling such situations and such emotions with dignity and the proper reactions. He wiped away the tears once more and drove off.

~ o O o ~

 

Not much later Carlos was back in his car. He had been at Cecil's apartment only for a few minutes to realize that the radio host was not at home. This surprised the scientist. For some reason he had believed strongly that Cecil would be there. Or rather he had wished so desperately that the blonde man would be there. They had to talk, they needed to, there was no way of avoiding it anymore. And it appeared as if there was only one way to make sure that they would encounter.

Carlos had to go to the station during Cecil's broadcast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, I'm so sorry that took so long. And sorry the chapter is so short.
> 
> I know I said your comments and kudos would help and they really did! I'm just swamped with finals and everything.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are very appreciated!


	7. Discussions and Plans

The scientist did not waste another minute pondering this decision and he drove off with a mixture of determination and concern dominating his thoughts. He was halfway to the station when he realized that going there at the time was pointless since Cecil's broadcast was not for another few hours. The determination left him and the concerns remained. The brown-haired man drove home. 

Upon his arrival inside of his apartment he shut the door and began to pace up and down in his living room, deep in thought. He had to know what he was going to say to Cecil, how he was going to approach the discussion. And he had to plan how to react to different possible ways for the conversation to develop. 

He would start by pointing out that he did not mean to annoy Cecil and that he would not under any circumstances disturb the radio host during the Night Vale Community Radio broadcast if the reasons and matters were not very pressing. Carlos would have to insist on staying until the blonde accepted his presence and was in the right mindset to talk to him, which was when the scientist would explain the situation and possibilities. Yes, that sounded reasonable and good, Carlos was liking his plan thus far.

He would not let the blonde shrug the matter off or say it was Carlos' business, but instead try to press Cecil to make a choice. If the radio host was going to be reluctant, Carlos would have to ask about the state of their relationship. The scientist fought back another tear. It was all going to depend on Cecil. The blonde's behavior and choices would determine not only the outcome of their conversation, but also the solution to the entire situation.

This was going to be tough.

 

~ o O o ~

 

Later that day, around the time Carlos knew the broadcast to be on, the scientist left his apartment once more and drove off to the station. He hurried so he would reach Cecil in time. He parked and entered the building quickly. But just as he was about to head up the stairs to go to the booth, Carlos heard two familiar voices sharing a conversation and something inside him told him to hide and eavesdrop, although it was not his style.

“He's working right now, isn't he?” It sounded like Lauren, Carlos could not bring himself to forget her voice even if he tried to. Something about it was just so terribly... terrifying.

“Yes, he is.” It took Carlos a second to recognize the voice although it appeared familiar to him at instant. The man talking to Lauren was Damian. That surprised the scientist. He had thought Lauren hated the man. He then realized that they could be forced to talk about work. They were even discussing a co-worker, or so it sounded. “As usual. And I'm on in a few.” 

Lauren sighed. “How much longer is this going to take?” She groaned.

“The broadcast?” Damian asked. “I can check for how long he's been talking, if you want me to.”

“That's not what I meant, dumbass. I meant this whole deal. You know what I mean.” Carlos could hear her pacing back and forth.

“Yes. I know. Look, we're just going to have to keep going. For the company. Unless you want to be disappointing to all of us. I'm doing my part, you just continue doing yours. It's not that much anyway.” The company? All of us? Their parts? What were the two of them discussing?

“Are you kidding?” Lauren sounded disgruntled. “As if I would ever disappoint StrexCorp. You know me better than that.” The scientist almost gasped. StrexCorp. The both of them were working for StrexCorp, the evil and disgusting company that was slowly but steadily infecting Night Vale and trying to take over. 

Damian sighed. “Yes, I do. I'm just saying, be careful and stay in line. I don't want any trouble because you were too impatient and messed up the mission. It's not my fault that that Carlos-guy won't leave as easily as we thought.”

“Well, it's not my fault, either!” Lauren sounded mad. “Removing all enemies of StrexCorp was always enjoyable until these people came along and make it hard work.” 

“We're doing great so far, calm down.” The sound of pacing stopped. Damian was seemingly calming Lauren down.

“Great? Really? You call this great? It's a mess!” Lauren was still complaining, but her voice was less mad and more concerned.

“No. Lauren, just think about it. We've done some great things and we've come pretty far. We even managed to fake the Night Vale files to make me seem like a goody-two-shoes and everyone's buying it. You asked for help and here I am. I can destroy this town from the inside out and I will.” There was a pause until Lauren spoke up again.

“I suppose.” 

Damian chuckled. “You suppose right. As long as you don't allow my cover to blow we will be fine, no worries.” There was another pause. “You did protect my cover, right?”

“Of course I did.” Lauren said, pride in her voice. “I think I even managed to convince Carlos to believe I hated you. One little comment, a tiny remark and a frown and even he won't figure out we're on good terms and doing what we are doing.” She giggles. “He is not as smart as they say he is.”

“Yeah I know.” Damian agreed. “My presence and friendship with Cecil irritated him enough to lose it, I think. And little Cecil Palmer won't listen to his jealous fool of a boyfriend about what a threat I could be. It's perfect.” 

“By the way, was the letter sent?” Lauren asked.

“Oh, yes. And he received it. He thinks that the university wants him there and that he will have to leave Night Vale and cease being a citizen. And I'm pretty sure we drove them far enough apart so that he will take the offer and go.” 

“Hmmm...” Lauren sounded as if she was thinking. “Wait, but what about Cecil. I know we're going to send the scientist away, but won't Palmer try to stop him? You planned most of this without even talking to me. Indulge me.”

“Have I not told you about this?” Damian seemed confused. “Alright then. Cecil doesn't know. He has no clue. I've been keeping him so terribly busy with work and meetings and everything that he has been completely cut off from society. And in case he does try to leave, there is more than one StrexPet ready to take him.” Damian laughed. 

“You're a fool.” Lauren sounded annoyed again.

“What? Why?”

“They text. A lot. I've been trying to get Cecil to stop it during work, to loosen their bond some but he just won't.” Lauren sighed as if that had been an obvious fact. “I bet they already discussed it. Your sweet little plan is dying.”

Damian snickered. “You really think I didn't take care of that? I took his phone and told him it was broken and I'd get it repaired. He has so much faith in me that he believed it without doubting my intentions for a second. He is so naïve, it's almost too easy. I've had his phone ever since. Carlos actually tried to talk everything through, but I've been rejecting him every single time.”

“And you think he won't notice?” 

“He hasn't so far. Cecil doesn't know anything and Carlos thinks his boyfriend hates him. No doubt, he is going to take the offer, pack his stuff and leave. One problem less. And one of the most dangerous enemies of StrexCorp will be gone. One with some form of influence. And Cecil will follow after.”

Lauren started pacing again. “You know, I thought we were supposed to eradicate the enemies from the face of the earth, not only Night Vale. Carlos will come back when he sees that the letter was a fake. And then he might even be onto us, no matter how much Cecil and him hate one another.”

“It will never come to that.” Damian explained and paused but when receiving no further questions he continued. “I really left you in the dark about most of this, didn't I? When Carlos leaves, far out on the road he will have a tragic car accident that leaves no survivors. So sad and so tragic, but not so suspicious. A sad, devastated man that was abandoned by his boyfriend and forced to leave a place he loved. Maybe he simply wasn't in the right mind to get behind the wheel.” Damian laughed.

Carlos went pale.

“Oh I just want to end it right now, go over to his stupid laboratory and stick a knife in his chest. It would be easy and we would be done with this fiasco.” Lauren groaned once more.

Damian spoke up again. “That would be too suspicious and obvious. Killing him right here in Night Vale? Everyone will know. Letting him die in an accident far away from this town? Most of these citizens won't even know what happened, maybe not even realize he's gone. And when sweet, perfect Carlos is gone, who will provide Cecil with answers to his problems, who will protect and defend him? He will meet his demise soon after, don't worry. It will look like suicide. The break-up, all the stress from all the work, no one would be suspicious for even a moment. And once they are both gone, I will take over as the Voice of Night Vale.”

Lauren giggled. “And convincing these poor naïve losers of our opinion and StrexCorp will be easy. Oh, Damian. I can't believe I doubted you for a second!” 

“Me neither.” Damian laughed. “When I have such perfect plans. It will be easy. And it will be over more quickly than you think, you'll see. And even in death neither of them will be any wiser.”

The two of them shared giggles and laughs and Carlos ran out of the building, his heart racing, his face pale. And he drove off again, shock, terror and many more feelings clouding up his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short one but it felt most appropriate to make the cut here. Also I still got a lot of things to do, but hey it's better than nothing!
> 
> All of your kudos and comments are so very appreciated, they always make my day~


	8. Leaving Night Vale

The world felt numb. Sensations were blocked, not reaching Carlos' mind. He did not even think about what he was doing as he walked into his apartment, leaving the front door open, and allowed himself to fall onto the couch.

He had been right and he had been wrong. Damian was bad news. But it was not because the blonde wanted to date Cecil or have him to himself. It was because he wanted him dead. Not breathing. Six feet under. Not only Cecil, but Carlos, too. The scientist felt incapable of comprehending what he had learned. If it had not been for this more or less fortunate encounter, he would have driven into his own demise. His own and even worse: Cecil's. 

The man trembled in fear as he forced his eyes shut and curled up on the couch, as if trying to forget and ignore the gruesome reality. Understanding it was too hard. For the first time since Carlos had started dating Cecil, he felt alone and helpless. What could he do? His boyfriend was trapped at the radio station, oblivious to his own imprisonment, as well as the fate that had been planned for him. And if he was to discover the truth and try to leave, he was done for. Damian and Lauren would have him knocked unconscious instantly. The scientist begged any god that might or might not exist, any power of fate that Cecil would remain in ignorant bliss. That was he'd stay alive. At least a little longer.

Carlos was on the verge of crying.

Someone from his scientific team walked in through the door, most likely having noticed that it was open. It sounded as if they were about to speak up, but upon seeing Carlos decided otherwise and left, closing the door.

The scientist did not feel embarrassed for being seen like that. He simply felt pathetic. And that was when he got a grip, sat up straight and swallowed his tears and despair. This was not the time to be getting emotional and weak. He told himself this. Cowardice and giving up were out of place. Cecil needed him at that moment. Cecil was in terrible danger and it was up to Carlos to change this, to save the blonde man and eventually himself. He was a scientist for heaven's sake! A good one! An intelligent one! He could save the radio host – he had to. There was no one else to do it. 

But how? Carlos slumped again. Not because he had lost his intention, but because he was trying to think. How could he get Cecil away from Lauren and Damian without either of them noticing? Or alternatively, get them to leave? Sure, sooner or later the radio host would ask whether he could go home and sooner or later they would have to let him leave in order for him to remain oblivious, but even then they could shadow him. Damian could make sure Cecil wouldn't contact Carlos and Carlos couldn't contact Cecil. There was no way the scientist would get anywhere near his boyfriend. 

He wondered how much time he had before Lauren and Damian realized he was not going to leave. Probably not too long. A day, maybe two. Maybe enough time for him to hatch a new plan to get rid of the two, Carlos thought. But more pressingly, enough time for them to murder Cecil. If push came to shove and Carlos was too persistent, they might go against their plan to not raise suspicion from the citizens and make short work with Cecil. The scientist could not allow that to happen. Failure was not an option.

Damian and Lauren were on their guard as long as Carlos was around. That was for sure. So maybe if he was to leave and let them believe that he would not return, they would relax and leave room for stupid mistakes on their side. 

~ o O o ~

About an hour later, Carlos had written and sent an e-mail to the 'university', claiming that he would take the offered position and move out of Night Vale that very day. He got out his old moving boxes and sighed deeply as he began to pack. He had to take enough of his belongings with him, just in case this apartment was to be checked by the StrexCorp employees. He could not risk them becoming suspicious.

As the scientist carried some boxes to his car he wondered whether it would make sense for him to be leaving only a few hours after sending that letter. He then realized that he could leave a goodbye – note addressed to Cecil which Damian and Lauren would, without a doubt, read. The letter would say that Carlos had not been able to stand being in Night Vale any longer with everything that had happened and he had had to leave right away. It was reasonable enough. They seemed to think he was driven by his emotions, anyway. An irrational and emotional decision would probably not arouse any more suspicion within them. Hopefully.

Soon the car was filled with moving boxes. Carlos locked the apartment door and left the key. He got into his vehicle and drove by the radio station. He was hesitant to do so, but he had to deliver the goodbye letter himself to ensure that Damian and Lauren would receive it. He put his car into park and left it, the alleged letter in an envelope in his hand. For a moment he simply stood there. His plan was simple in theory. He would have Damian and Lauren believe that he died as a result from their plan succeeding. When they let their guard down he could strike and... he had not really figured out what exactly he was going to do then. His ideas fueled by the fear for Cecil's life, Carlos had neglected to think everything through until the end and only worked to get everything done quickly.

He stared at the radio station. That building with the large sign “Night Vale Community Radio” and a smaller, more recently attached sign reading “property of StrexCorp”. It had never appeared this threatening before. Carlos gave himself a push and he approached the station. He had never been a terrific liar. But whoever he was going to give the letter to could not pick up on his true thoughts and intentions. Cecil's life depended on Carlos' lie. It felt somehow ironic in a way. 

The scientist opened the front door and walked up the stairs. He entered another door and was immediately met with the sight of a familiar blonde man. Unfortunately, not the one he desired to see. Damian looked at Carlos. At first with a small frown, but then with a smile that, now that Carlos knew what was going on, felt even more eerie and creepier than it had before. 

“Carlos!” Damian called out with that fake happy voice of his. “What a surprise! Can I help you?”

Carlos told himself to behave naturally. He had to. For the sake of all that was good in the world, he had to be normal! “Not really.” He said, his voice monotonous until he realized that he should be mad. He was supposed to believe that Damian had stolen his boyfriend for himself and that Cecil had been ignoring him. He should be mad. “I need to see Cecil.” His voice was angrier that time. It felt so wrong and fake. Did he notice? Did Damian pick up on it? 

The blonde raised an eyebrow. The sudden change of tone was probably weird and off-putting to him. Carlos could see a spark of confusion in his eyes. Maybe even... suspicion. “I'm sorry, but you really can't disturb him right now. He's very busy. I can give him a message though, if you'd like.” The scientist had expected as much. They had probably been observing him since the moment he drove into the street, ready to stop him in his tracks.

He had to be more persistent. A mad Carlos would not let himself be sent away this easily. “No. That won't really work for me.” Who says that? Carlos cursed himself. That was a weird thing to say. Especially with that angry voice. Proper sentences. Angry people usually speak in short sentences. “I have to see him. Now.” Were those short enough? Maybe he should mess up the structure more. Or would that be weird. He examined Damian for a response.

“Look, Carlos. I know you're mad. And I understand, really! But there is just no way right now. I'm really sorry. But-” The blonde's voice trailed off for a moment, his expression showed apology and sympathy. Both of those were unreal emotions, of course. “- to be honest, I don't think that Cecil is in the mood to see you right now. You know, considering everything that has happened.” Maybe Damian was too busy with his own string of lies to notice Carlos' mind being all over the place. That or perhaps the StrexCorp employee was not as brilliant as the scientist had made him out to be.

But just as Carlos was about to relax somewhat he saw movement from the corner of his eye and he noticed that Lauren was present. She was not in the same room but behind one of the glass doors. Within earshot. He could not see her, but Carlos was certain it was her. He had to continue being careful. 

“Carlos? Is something wrong? I know this is probably a hard time for you... but you should go.” Damian raised his voice, causing Carlos' head to whip around and look at him. The scientist had not realized that he had paused for so long to pick up on Lauren's presence. He had not even noticed that his head had turned into the direction he thought Lauren to be in. 

He looked at Damian. The spark of suspicion seemed to grow. It was time to leave. He had to leave. If he stumbled over his own behavior any more, that suspicion would turn into certainty. But no. Carlos was a persistent person. Caving at that moment was unlike him. It was not something he could risk or afford to do. “No.” He said, his voice firm and angry. “I'm done. With this and with you. And... maybe with Cecil.” He swallowed. So far so good. “But I won't let you deny me the right to see my boyfriend. If he wants me out, I want to hear it from him. Not you. Him.” He was going overboard with this, but only figured that out after he had spoken. Maybe some true feelings regarding Damian were in Carlos' words.

Both of Damian's eyebrows were raised at that moment. 

Crud.

“Well...” The blonde seemed hesitant. “I'd love to let you pass. Don't misunderstand me, alright? But I really don't think that's an option.” He shook his head a little and looked at the scientist as if pitying him. “I hate to do this to you. You know I don't have anything against you, right? But you are making a fuss – which is totally okay! You are emotional and stressed and everything, but you can't disturb everyone at the station. Please leave or I will have to call security.” He sounded apologetic.

“Security?” Carlos muttered, he did not recall ever knowing about the station having a security person or squad or anything. Either way this gave him an exit from this conversation and the building. “Fine.” He sighed. “I'll go. Can you do me one favor and give this to Cecil?” He stepped closer to Damian, feeling terribly uncomfortable doing so, and handed him the envelope with the goodbye letter.

“Of course.” Damian smiled sweetly and accepted the letter. Carlos turned his back on him and he walked out of the hallway, his entire body stiff with fear. Just as he was about to push open the door the blonde called after him. “Drive safely!” Carlos' grip on the door tightened. How could he say something like that? How could he have the audacity to wish him a safe drive. The scientist practiced and mustered as much self control as he could. He wanted to punch Damian. Right in his stupid face. But no, if they realized that this statement got him riled up they might know that he knows. No. Calm, calm. He went through the door and left.

He quickly drove away. He didn't know whether they actually believed his lies, but for the time being he had to believe they did. Just to make sure he should try to leave Night Vale. He shouldn't drive too far, but at least far enough to be in an area without constant surveillance. 

As he drove, he evaluated his situation. On one hand he had (probably) managed to trick Damian and Lauren and they would not be as careful as they were before. On the other hand there was very little stopping them from concluding their plan with the murder of the radio host. It was a better and worse situation at the same time. Whatever Carlos came up with, it had to be quick. 

 

~ o O o ~

 

“We were successful.” Damian cheered as he leaned back in his chair. Across from him, on the other side of the desk, was Lauren. 

“I wouldn't be so sure about that. He seemed very nervous.” She was concerned. Should they be celebrating victory this soon?

“He was simply angry and worked up. He had all those unhappy emotions in him. You know, like when you were mad the other day?” The blonde brushed it off and he took a sip from his coffee. Next to the mug was the letter. Opened and read.

“I suppose you're right.” She smiled. “I'm probably just worrying because I'm homesick. It's been so long since I've been to Desert Bluffs.”

“Of course I'm right. His apartment was cleared out, he sent an email, left the key. And no more worries, Lauren. Soon enough home will be here. Everyone will be united under the eye of the smiling god.” 

There was a knock on the door. Damian quickly hid the letter in a drawer. “Yes?”

Cecil poked his head in. “I hope I'm not interrupting anything.”

“No, not at all!” Damian made a gesture for Lauren to leave. She obliged. “Come in, sit, what can I do for my favorite radio host?” He fluttered his eyelashes at Cecil, who hesitantly entered the room further. He didn't sit down.

“I wanted to ask Daniel about this, but he wasn't in his office. I was just wondering when I can go home, really. I need to water my plants and check the mail.” He looked around nervously, he seemed uncomfortable.

“Oh, Cecil.” Damian got up from his chair and approached him. “I know how you feel but work has to be done.” 

“I understand. But if I could just leave for an hour or so. You know my cellphone is broken and I miss Carlos. I haven't talked to him in forever.” Cecil sighed. “The last talk we had wasn't exactly what I want him to think of when he thinks about me. He hasn't tried to call the station phone, has he?”

“No, no he has not. Oh and about that-” Damian hesitated. He looked at Cecil, who seemed tired and worried and sad. “-I'm afraid that Carlos-” but he didn't get to finish his sentence as Lauren opened the door again.

“Damian, can I speak to you? In private?” 

“Lauren, I'm in the middle of an _important talk_ with Cecil.” He tried to gesture for her to leave them alone.

“It's urgent.” She waved a sheet of paper she was holding in her hand.

Damian sighed. “Fine.” He turned to the radio host. “This will only take a moment.” He left the office and closed the door behind him. Lauren and him put a small distance between themselves and the door of the office. “What is it?”

Lauren handed him the sheet of paper. “A fax I just received from StrexCorp headquarters.”

“Desert Bluffs? Why would our sweet little hometown try to contact us?” Damian grabbed the fax and read it. As he did so Lauren explained.

“They're saying they need us back home. Kevin needs help. Right now.” Lauren paced up and down the hallway as she spoke. “Damian, we have to leave.”

“We can't leave. If we leave now, Cecil might go back home. He might discover that Carlos is gone. He has to be supervised.” 

“The worst that could happen is that he tries to follow Carlos, something he won't be able to do since he doesn't know where he went! Nothing's going to happen. Nothing bad, anyway. Unless we don't follow the call home. Who knows what's going on there! Maybe... maybe Carlos even went to Desert Bluffs. We can't take this chance.” Lauren sounded urgent, trying to convince the man of her opinion.

He took a moment to consider but then sighed and nodded. “Alright. Let's go.”

They told Cecil they had an emergency but that he should not worry and simply continue working. Then they left.

~ o O o ~

Carlos waited. Not much longer and – there! The two villains leaving the station in a hurry. As soon as they were gone Carlos ran up to the entrance again. He had been waiting only for a few minutes, observing the radio station, waiting for Damian and Lauren to leave. It had been a high risk plan. He had had no idea whether both of them would leave at the same time. But apparently they did not want to refuse or disobey StrexCorp. A form of loyalty that had favorable results.

The scientist hurried and ran into the building. He didn't have much time. Desert Bluffs was quite a trip away from Night Vale, but there was no telling whether they might discover the truth before that. Or go back because they forgot something. Or whatever. Carlos ran up the stairs, entered the hallway and-

There he was. Cecil. The blonde radio host. Carlos took a moment to look at him. His slender figure, the strange, not-to-be-questioned patterns on his arms, his blonde hair and his – his crying face? He didn't even notice Carlos standing there, in the doorway. He was staring down at some sheet of paper, tears in his eyes. The scientist realized what kind of paper his boyfriend was holding. Damn it. He was never supposed to read it. Quiet sobbing echoed through the hallway.

“Cecil!” Carlos said, a little too loudly perhaps. The radio host looked up immediately, shock and confusion in his eyes as he stared at his beloved in disbelief. “Cecil, please-” the scientist came closer quickly.

“Carlos?” Cecil asked, as if not quite grasping the reality of him being here. 

Carlos ran up to Cecil, who still didn't seem to comprehend what was happening, and hugged him tightly. “Shh, don't- don't cry, it's okay.” He felt his own eyes watering up a little, but in happiness of having his Cecil back, not in sadness.

“I- I don't understand.” The radio host stuttered out and he began to cling to Carlos nonetheless. “The letter- and you didn't talk to me and- and-”

“Shhh.” Carlos shushed him gently. “It's alright, I will explain later. For now we have to leave.”

Carlos let go off his boyfriend and was about to turn around when the latter grabbed his wrist, stopping him. “No, you have to explain now. This was in Damian's office. Why was it there? Why does this exist?” 

“Cecil, now is really not the time. We have to hurry and leave.” Carlos looked over at the door again and again, nervous and anxious. 

“But why?” Cecil sobbed. He looked intro Carlos' eyes. “I know that sometimes I don't know things. And sometimes I don't understand things. I'm not like you. Even when you try to explain all your tests and your science it doesn't make sense to me. But this?” He held up the goodbye letter. “You have to explain this.” 

The scientist looked back into Cecil's eyes. He saw the fear or being abandoned, the worry and concern and the deep desire to know what is going on. He glanced at the door. No one seemed to be coming. “I had to get Damian and Lauren to believe I had left.”

“It's for me! You said 'dear Cecil' right here!” He pointed at the paper.

“Yes and I gave it to Damian because I knew it'd never reach you. Lauren and him work for StrexCorp. They're basically evil.”

“So... you were right?” Cecil blinked.

“Well, not entirely, I didn't think Damian was that kind of evil.” Carlos tried to slowly tug Cecil to the door as he explained. His plan was not bulletproof. Any moment now they might realize, might discover the truth and come back.

“Are you sure?” The radio host hesitated. “You're not just exaggerating? I- I know he made me work a lot, but he's not a bad person. How can you know for sure that he is working for StrexCorp?”

“I heard them.” Carlos swallowed. “Cecil, they wanted – they wanted to _kill_ us. Both of us. First me and then you. I had to make sure they thought I fell into their trap or they would have been way too cautious to fall for the fax trick.”

“Kill?” Cecil's eyes widened. He stared at his boyfriend. Then he hugged Carlos again, more tightly, as if he could lose him any second. “Oh Carlos! I had no idea! I'm so sorry!”

“What?” The scientist blinked a few times in confusion.

“If only I had had a little more faith in you, believed in you, maybe this wouldn't have happened!” He clung a little more tightly. “That's why they kept me here, that's why they took my cellphone! And I believed Damian blindly.”

“No. Don't blame yourself. Please, Cecil.” Carlos frowned. “I had no idea this was what was going on, alright? I was only jealous. You had no way of knowing. Don't feel responsible.”

Cecil hesitated, but then nodded lightly. “But how did you get them to leave?”

“I believe I would like to answer that question.” The two turned around to be met with the sight of Damian. He was smiling and upset at the same time. He stood in the doorway, looking at the two. “You sent us a fake fax, didn't you? Very clever to use the Post Office and have the cloth-wrapped figures help you.”

Cecil gasped a little. “You went into the post office? Do you know what could have happened? Don't do dangerous things like that, Carlos.”

“It seemed like the lesser evil. I came across it accidentally as I tried and failed to leave Night Vale. Somehow I just... couldn't get out. And the cloth-wrapped figures were actually quite helpful when you asked them nicely.” Carlos shrugged. He turned back to Damian. “Damian, there's nothing to be done anymore. Lauren and you- where is Lauren?” He began looking around frantically, fearing that he had missed her presence.

Damian avoided looking at the pair in front of him. “She left to Desert Bluffs. Just in case. But nevermind her. She had very little to do with this, anyway. I got you two apart all on my own and I can do it again if I have to.”

“Wait a minute!” Cecil interfered. “You tried to drive Carlos and me apart?”

Damian hesitated. “Uhm. Yes, wasn't that apparent by now?”

“You are the reason my Carlos put himself in danger?” Cecil's voice rose, he approached Damian. “You're the reason that he _didn't call_?!” Cecil jumped Damian with a screech-like noise.

The events that followed, that Carlos witnessed, were so gruesome that the scientist decided to attempt and forget. Or if not forget, simply never speak of them again.

 

~ o O o ~

Cecil and Carlos weren't able to get revenge on Lauren that day, but it appeared that she was done with trying to divide them. For now, at least.

It was a hot, hot day and Carlos was sitting in his once again furnished apartment, listening to the radio.

_“... and in other news, listeners: It is my duty to inform you that my co-worker, Damian, unfortunately had to leave Night Vale. He fled the city after an incident that , as I have been informed, should not be spoken about. He left. Never to be seen again. Never. To. Be. Seen. Again.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is it!
> 
> I'm really sorry that last chapter took so effing long!
> 
> Thank you sooo much for the comments and kudos and also for reading! Until next time, you beings of awesomeness!
> 
> ~aN


End file.
